For Richer or Poorer
by im.in.hysteria
Summary: AU: The Masens are left penniless from a business deal gone bad and Edward has to work his way through college. He's driven, ambitious, and focused on being the best lawyer in New York. But what happens when he meets the biggest distractions of his life?
1. Distractions

**Author's note: Taking a whack at writing fanfic here, so I'm not sure if it's good. Just to clue you in, everybody has a beating heart in this story…for now that is.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…no need to repeat what a million and one fanfics have.**

**---------------**

Chapter 1: Distractions

"Would you like fries with that?" I asked with a fake smile in a just as fake tone. I would have never pictured myself working at a fast food restaurant with intentions to turn America fat with their super sized combo meals. Personally I was against anything that was made in less than a minute that was to be consumed into your body. It's just another reason to say that the food is low quality.

"Hmmm….why not", he said. Why not? I could give him thirty reasons why not to order the fries.

"Your total comes to 4.95", I concluded with a slight irritated groan.

Why am I working in a fast food restaurant you ask? One answer – money. College isn't that cheap, especially if you're attending law school in one of the most prominent colleges in America.

You see, my parents died when I was fifteen and my older brothers, Emmett and Jasper looked after me and they knew what was best for me despite they're age. My parents left us with substantial money in their will. However, after Emmett and Jasper had no control of my parent's investments before they're death, we lost most of the money. With only a small increment of the money left and a nice townhouse in Chicago, we survived without our parents.

I graduated high school as a valedictorian, I was focused, and I was driven. Nothing can ever take my mind off of my education and career and I'm going to be the best lawyer New York was ever seen.

After the long day of work, smelling like grease and ketchup, I returned home to my dorm where a pile of homework awaits me. Whoever said college is the best time of your life is wrong - it is the worst. The best time of your life is when you get to spend all the money that you earn after working your ass off in college.

While writing a paper for my debate class, my cell phone vibrated off the table landing in the trashcan. I managed to fish it out before missing the call, but I wish I missed it because it was Jessica Stanley. Her name makes me shiver in fear. Ever since senior year of high school, she's been leeching onto me. I thought I was being nice and gave her my number and said, "Call me anytime if you need help with Physics."

"Hello?" I called, waiting for her non-stop blabbing. At this rate I won't get my work done and eventually kill myself if I have to listen to her relentless high pitched voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Edward", she started, "I was hoping you would like to –"

"Jessica, I thought I made this perfectly clear. I. Don't. Want. To. Go. Out. With. You." I interrupted, emphasizing the words to try to make her understand. Girls are a distraction. They want something that I can't give them; money, my time, and my attention.

"I wasn't going to ask you out. I was going to ask you if you want to catch a bite at the pizzeria together _as friends_", she said, the last two words had some hidden meaning to it, I swear.

"Goodbye Jessica", I said before slamming my phone on my desk and continuing my work, quickly forgetting the phone call all together. Girls like Jessica are like TV programmes. They're there as a distraction and soon to be forgotten.

Next morning, I jumped out of my bed, awoken from my two hour nap. The clock that was precariously perched on the wall read seven-thirty. Great another day of the never-ending cycle. I walked, half-dead, into the bathroom to start my day. Before I knew it, it was already eight o' clock and I was going to be late for my class if I didn't run.

Running to the lecture room, a series of unexpected events occurred. I tripped on a soccer ball that rolled onto the pathway. Papers flew everywhere, my bag landed with a nice loud _thud_ and I banged my head pretty hard on the cement. The last thing I could remember was the nice cool feeling of the cement and a voice that was shouting at me. The voice was too far to be heard, but I could tell that it was melodic and beautiful.

"Hello? Edward Masen? Can you hear me?" the voice that I heard before I passed out called my name again, shivers running down my arms as I heard it. My head spun and hurt and my body ached, but all I could think about was getting my paper in before the deadline. I jerked up, confused and dazed where I was. Everything went dizzy and I become nauseous.

The place was white and clean and instead of the cold concrete, I was laying on a soft cot. Sitting in a chair next to the cot was just an average girl with brown hair and pale skin. The soccer ball in her hand triggered all the memories that just happened not so long ago.

"Hi my name's Isabella Swan, I'm sorry you tripped over my friend's soccer ball", she blurted out when she saw me conscious.

"Ms. Swan? What time is it? And where am I?" I asked. I was surely late for class by now. There goes my perfect 4.0 GPA and perfect attendance.

"Bella", she said. "I liked to be called Bella. Not Ms. Swan or Isabella, just Bella." Okay and that answered my question how?

"Time and place", I asked bluntly again, looking down voluntarily at my wrist where my watch should've been, but wasn't. A wave of pain started to overcome my head and all I wanted to do was make it go away. I was actually surprised that I actually fell because in high school, I was head of the track team and could run hurdles with arms tied behind my back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's ten o'clock and you're in the campus infirmary", she said looking at nowhere in particular. As she said that, a small nurse came in with an ice pack.

"Here, but this on your head. I've informed your professor and you have been excused for the class. He told me that you would receive notes on today's lessons from someone else", she said briskly, handing me the chilly ice pack before leaving the room again.

"Well, thanks Bella, but I must be going now. I have classes to attend." I said before stumbling back down. "Here, I'll help you up", she offered putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No, that's fine. I can get up myself", I muttered. My head ached and I knew that I couldn't go to class today, let alone to work.

Laying on my bed staring at the old ceiling paint, my thoughts raced through my head a hundred miles per hour. Each of the thoughts ended up in one place – that girl in the infirmary. What was her name again? Isabelle? But the real question is why is she in my head? I decided to call Jasper and tell him about my amazingly clumsy morning.

I got up from my bed to rummage for my phone in my bag, but it wasn't there. Instead, a sleek cell phone with silver and black buttons instead– definitely not mine. I couldn't afford anything like this, let alone a nice shirt to go out in. I played with the buttons until I could turn it on, trying to find a clue whose phone this might belong to.

I didn't want to use it but seeing that I don't have mine, I dialled my cell phone number. One ring, Two rings, and after the third ring, someone picked up.

"Hello?" the same voice that I remembered from the time I blacked out. Why can't I remember her name? "Umm, you have my phone."

"I figured much. I think I accidentally grabbed yours when I was helping you up from the ground after you tripped." She said. How could she have grabbed the wrong phone and not notice it, her phone must've cost hundreds while mine only was a mere twenty.

"I'm at the corner coffee shop. Can you meet me here?" she asked. Yeah, let me limp over there with my bruised body to pick up my beat up phone, I thought sourly. I didn't want to get up from my nice cosy spot on the bed just to pick up my crappie phone. But I do need to get out more.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec. Just wait for me", I replied before shuffling out the room.

The cold Manhattan air whipped my face as I walked against it to get the corner cafe. When I got nearer to the shop, I saw that she was reading a lengthy book through the over-sized glass panes. She saw me walking up to the shop and her smile brightened.

"Your phone has been ringing every five minutes ever since you left", she stated right as I came in. I gave her a doubtful look because I knew for a fact that no one calls me besides three people: Jasper, Emmett, and Jessica. I pulled her phone out my pocket and she took mine out of her bag. She reached for hers across the table but I snatched it before she could've comprehended what happened.

"I was thinking and you owe me a cup of coffee since you made me go through the freezing cold just to see you", I said playfully while waving her phone in my hand. A pout appeared on her beautifully pale face.

"Fine, but under one condition", she negotiated. "And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

"Tell me something about yourself." A compromisable deal I thought to myself. "But only if you tell me something about you too", I said. She had a defeated smile on her face and went to get my cup of coffee. She returned shortly with two cups in her hand and waited until I said something.

"First, tell what your name is again." I asked. Her brown eyes gazing at mine before she countered, "I won't tell you until you tell me your life story."

--------------

**A/N: Review! I would love to hear feedback. I know that this chapter is pretty shoddy, so the results of this chapter aren't what I was hoping for.**


	2. She Made My Day

**A/N: So this is chapter 2…hope you enjoy it….**

**BTW – if you see any grammatical errors can you please tell me!**

**--------------**

Chapter 2 – She Makes My Day

Six hours, four cups of coffee, and a cookie later and she knew the basic events that happened in my life. From the time I entered first grade to the time I entered college. My dreams, my aspirations, my fears. Yet, I never told her about the fact that I have no money. I have completely eluded the fact because everyone – I mean everyone – who attends University of New York has money. And lots of it.

I, on the other hand, had to work for a scholarship and actually have a feeling of achievement wash over me as others just asks their rich daddies for a college tuition just like they did on their sixteenth birthday when they wanted a BMW. Well, I could always tell her that I'm dirt poor and have her give pity on me just as everybody else has. She looked down at her cup of coffee before throwing another question at me.

"Why did your brothers take care of you? Don't you have aunts and uncles?" She asked. Her brown eyes burned with curiosity.

"I have an extensive line of aunts and uncles actually. But I guess I liked having Emmett and Jasper looking after me because they know how I feel because our parents just died." I said, "Plus, they let me stay up all night and eat anything I want."

"Doesn't that –", she started. "Okay, I think that's enough about me. Tell me something about you", I interrupted while flashing a smile. She sighed and said, "Fine, but I warn you, it's boring compared to your life."

"I highly doubt that", I muttered under my breath, too soft for her to hear. I think everything about Bella is interesting. She gave me a sideward glance as though she heard me say it which I'm hoping she doesn't. "Wait." I exclaimed. "I still don't know your name. I know for a fact that's something along the lines of Isabelle though."

She chuckled and responded with a definite tone. "It's Bella, not Isabella, and I can say for sure that my name isn't Isabelle, nor will ever be."

"Okay, Bella, please continue with your life story."

"So I'm a journalist major going to University of New York. I have divorced parents and no siblings. And I hate peanut butter and basically, that's my life in a nutshell." I shook my head in humour, failing miserably to suppress a laugh. "Peanut Butter?"

"You know, the icky substance that sticks to the top of your mouth each time you try to eat it", she said while cringing her face in disgust. "Besides your apparent dislike for peanut butter, tell me something else", I said.

"What else is there to say? I lived a very sheltered and boring life in Forks, Washington", she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Tell me what you do in your spare time out in Forks", I asked with interest.

"Well, there's the reservation south of Forks where I spend time with some kids in the tribe. And I also go down to Port Angeles and watch a movie…" How can a small town girl be so interesting yet come from a dull town?

I looked around the small, cosy coffee shop to see that Bella and I are the only ones in here besides the bored looking clerk that's leaning on the espresso machine. His eyes lingered over Bella for a long unwanted second with wanting before catching my eyes and then quickly looking away into space again. I felt a sudden urge of strong dislike towards that guy.

"Hello earth to Edward", she said before waving her hands in front of my face. I looked up to her worried and curious face. "Are you alright? What were you glaring at?"

"Nothing, just looking at time." I lied.

"You know what your problem is. You take yourself too seriously", she pointed out.

"I do not", I said defensively. Totally ignoring my comment she continued, "You should lighten up a bit." I found her remark totally off-guard and I was cheerful and happy as far as I'm concerned. "I am lightened."

"No you aren't." She said lightly as she shook her head. "I've heard of you. Edward Masen, the perfect student, always on the Dean's list, always getting praises from the professors, always trying to get work done so you can try to get _more_ work done."

"Is there something wrong with being an over-achiever who enjoys doing hard-work to succeed in life?" I questioned with interest to what she has to say next. "There's nothing wrong with it if you like living under misery and stress. But I can tell you're really depressed."

Well, I do have thoughts if suicide often every time I think that I'm doing too much work or that there's too much things to do and I rather disappear from the world then finish it all. But does that classify as depressed? I sure as hell don't think so, and I'm sure as hell not even remotely close to committing suicide, just entertaining the thought of it.

"You know Bella, you should forget about journalism and look in to psychology", I joked after her complete analysis on my life.

"Sure, right after I win a Nobel Peace Prize for ending world hunger", she said in a dry and sarcastic tone. She glanced out into the setting sun and said, "I should get going, and it's getting dark."

She slowly got up from her chair and collected her things as I followed suit. "At least, let me walk you back to campus", I said. She gave me a questioning look.

"Are you implying that I, unlike certain people, can't walk in a straight line without tripping and causing a serious concussion?" She replied in a mocked hurt tone. I retorted by saying, "It's not you that I'm worried about. It's me; I'll need help when I fall on a patch of ice."

Her melodious laughter filled the air and that alone made my day. There was a strange feeling to have because I never had this before. Being with her is like I'm care-free, stress-free, and everything is forgotten and it's just me and her.

We walked together in the cold dark air of Manhattan and were surrounded by many people rushing to get their destination. Everybody pushing their way through the crowd to get out of the cold and somewhere warm and comforting.

Realization hit my like a ton of bricks – after today I won't see Bella again. It wasn't because I _don't_ want to see her, hell if I could, I would never leave her. But it's because of my stupid meticulously planned out future that doesn't involve falling for a girl.

The moment we neared the campus, I was reluctant to say my partings to her. "So…" I said prolonging the time.

"So, I'll see you later then. Maybe you can trip on another soccer ball and I can help you out again", she said humorously before departing away into the swarming sea of Washington Square. Not leaving me to say my goodbyes.

That night, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't concentrate on my schoolwork, and I couldn't even eat a single thing. I was in an inner turmoil. What should I do?

I started questioning everything that I believed in. Soul mates don't exist at all, right? No they don't, there are people who tolerate you more than others and that's someone that's sort of a soul mate. I never believed that there's that one person specifically designed for you. But after meeting Bella today and talking to her for some hours or so, I feel a sudden deep connection with her.

It was like some unknown power put her in this world and told me that she was mine – mine to have, to hold, to cherish, and to protect.

"Dude, you know why I hate coming back to this dorm?" My roommate asked me while I was pacing back and forth in the small cramped room. I raised an eyebrow and he continued. "I hate that I'm here trying to sleep and you're _always_ keeping me up!"

Sebastian Carter, or as I like to think of him, the most annoying and idiotic person alive on the face of the planet. Why anybody in their right minds would put me in a room with a slacker who is conceited and how he could make himself look sexier in front of girls is beyond me?

One of the most annoying things he can every do is say 'dude' to begin every sentence. Another thing is that his clothes and beauty supplies take up most – if not more – of his closet _and_ my closet. According to him though, their not 'beauty products' their enhancement to his natural good-looks that only makes him more handsome.

"This is what I get for sharing a room with a geek", he said under his breath. Unfortunately for him, I heard his little comment and was about to throw something very, _very_ hard at him but luckily for him I couldn't find anything heavier than a stapler.

"Whatever dude, I'm outta here. I'm going to crash at my buddy's place", he said in his annoyingly deep surfer voice. He quickly packed a few things and left. Finally, peace and quiet.

I decided to call up Jasper for his advice, just as I was about to earlier before. After the third time of trying to reach him, his phone was picked up.

"Hello? Edward?"

"Hey Jasper" I replied. "Hey, kiddo how are you doing? College life good?" He asked bluntly. The sound of his voice sounded so calm and relaxed that I could feel the tranquillity all the way across the other line in Chicago.

"I tripped on a soccer ball today." I said informing my brother on my recent failure to walk in a straight line. "Are you okay? Did you call because you have a broken arm or something?" he asked, in a motherly fashion.

"No Jasper, I'm fine. I just have some bruises."

"Well the real reason I called is–", I hesitated. I have never asked for help before so I don't know how to. "– I need help." There as silence on the other end of the line. "Wait. Is Edward Anthony Masen asking for help? This is a very special day. Hold on while I get Emmett", he said while setting the phone. I let out an exasperated sigh and waited till Jasper came back.

"Okay I have you on speakerphone. Now tell us why perfect little Edward needs help." Emmett's asked, his voice dripping with curiosity.

"There's a girl, her name's Bella and now I don't know what I should do", I said.

"Just do what you always do. Tell her that you're not interested in girls because your gay and they'll stop bugging you", Emmett said matter-of-factly. Every single girl that had asked me out, I would say I'm not interested in girls and people automatically assume that I'm gay. Jessica swears she can turn me straight though, that is why she's so persistent.

"Actually, it's not like that. I think I like her", I said to clarify myself.

"Do whatever you think is right. Just make sure that it benefits both you and her." Jasper said. That was helpful I thought sarcastically. "Also make sure that you are happy with your choice."

"Edward, I'll talk to you later. Emmett is in shock and owes me two hundred dollars now – long story, I'll tell you later", he said before ending the conversation with a click.

I shut the phone and sat on my bed, trying miserably to sleep. Every other thought would drift to Bella. But I highly doubt that she is thinking of me. Am I truly that pathetic?

-----------

**Review! I want to know what you thought of it! Things I should change? Things I should add or take out?**


	3. An Early Encounter

**Author's Note – Well, I'd like to thank you for reading and reviewing as always, I'd actually liked hearing what people had to say about this story. Enjoy this chapter!**

**------------------**

**Chapter 3 – Early Encounters**

**[EPOV]**

It was five o'clock in morning and I took another mouthful of the horrible energy drink. I knew I couldn't get any sleep so I walked to the nearest 24 hour convenient store at three o' clock. With five dollars in my pocket, I brought two can of the drinks and I felt wired ever since. Is this good for me after I drank four cups of coffee not so long ago?

My eyes were tired and all I wanted to do was shut them and sleep. My stomach would growl every now and then but I couldn't buy any food, so I was living off of a stick of gum I found in my pocket. My face, I bet, is red from the cold that come with the winter season up in the Northeast.

"Why do I always feel as though I'm always in a rut?" I asked myself aloud when I was walking through the almost deserted streets of Manhattan. There were commuters that came awfully early to beat the traffic, people coming back from all-night parties, and runners that are taking a morning jog roamed the streets at this hour.

"Your in a rut because your indecisive", a mysterious behind said. I turned around to see nothing, but looked down to see a very petite girl standing behind me, a foot away. How old is she? Isn't it way past her bed time and way too early to be awake?

"What did you say?" I asked, determining if this is a dream or real life with my lack of sleep. Little pixies are coming out of nowhere does actually qualify as a dream, right? Her short hair was jet black, styled in a way that suited her small figure and made her look so darn adorable.

"I said that you're always in a rut because you're always indecisive", she repeated herself. Strangely, what she said made sense. Odd, most people in my dreams never say anything that made sense.

"What's your name little girl?" I asked, whiling looking directly down at her. "Just because I look small doesn't mean I'm a ten year old. My name's Alice."

"Were you following me?" I asked curiously. Great not only do I have Jessica stalking me, I have a small midget following me at break of dawn on the streets.

"No, I wasn't. I was just simply going back to my dorm." She said in a tone you would say to contradict a little kid. "Wait you're _college_ student? As in you take college courses and live at the college dorms?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, and I eat college food and I have college friends", she said while nodding her head slowly and added, "I'm older than you too, so don't talk down to me."

"How old are you anyways? Twenty-three?" I inquired. She looked too small to even be allowed to be a high school student let alone a college student. "Yep. Studying at Parsons University and majoring in fashion design", she replied in a very proud voice.

"Okay then, why are you walking by yourself alone on the streets of Manhattan by yourself?" I continued my questioning.

"You see, my Fashion Industry professor decides to spring a huge assignment on us which is due in a few hours I must add. So we have to come up with a dress design and I had to finish but didn't until an hour go and now I'm just walking out all the compressed energy that I was storing from sitting in a room all day, sewing."

At five o'clock in the morning and someone is naturally hyper, just what I need. Maybe her surplus energy can rub off on me and I can wake up from this tremendously weird dream. "What are _you_ doing this early in the morning?"

"I'm having trouble sleeping." I said briskly. She eyed the can that I was holding in my hand and soon said, "Of course you can't sleep. You're guzzling down those gross tasting energy drinks and you except to sleep? Those things are slowly killing you if you don't already know that."

"What do _you _take to stay awake?" I wondered audibly. She took a moment to ponder at this thought. "A cup of _Starbucks_ coffee is enough caffeine for me", she said. Of course, someone with natural abilities to stay awake a whole night only needs a cup of coffee.

My dreams aren't that accurate when it came to places, I thought while I looked around to see ourselves walking down Broadway. "What's your name?" Alice asked which I immediately snapped my head to her direction.

"Edward", I said. She looked me up and down and nodded. "What was that for?"

"Just to make sure you look like an Edward", she stated as though that was a normal thing to do. "If you didn't look like an Edward then, we would have had some problems there." She walked ahead and I rushed to catch up. When she walked it looked like a dancing fairy like _Tinkerbelle_ with short black hair and energy as the _Energizer_ bunny.

"Now, are _you_ following _me_?" She asked humorously. Her contagious smile rubbed off on to me and I smiled back. This didn't feel like a dream at all. I have to wake up, I have to wake up, I repeated it in my head as I closed my eyes tightly, wondering when this long dream going to be over.

"Hello, Edward? Are you alright?" Alice asked. Is it me, or am I being asked that a lot in the last twenty-four hours? I opened my eyes to see that I'm in the exact place I was standing. "Do you have some illness I should know about? Failed suicide attempts? Relationship problems with your girlfriend?" She asked concerned as she walked up to me.

"The only illness I have is starvation and insomnia, I have never, and will never, try to kill myself, and I need a girlfriend to have a relationship but the girl I' interested in is someone I just met yesterday and I don't think I'll see her again", I said in an apathetic voice. Alice crunched up her face to think and then pulled us in another direction.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to take you over to the Washington Bridge and haul you over so you can die in peace." She said seriously. I hesitated before she forcibly tugged my shirt and we were walking again.

"Where else do you think I'm taking you?" She said in disbelief. Before I could guess again, a rush of warm air thawed my frozen nose. I looked around to see that we were in a small corner diner. Alice shoved me into a booth and tossed a menu at me. "Do you possibly think that I was serious about pushing you off a bridge?"

"Well, I only meet you less than an hour ago so maybe." I retorted.

"Don't worry, if I want to kill you, you would know. But actually, I have a business proposition for you. But right now, order anything off the menu, I'll pick up the tab." Alice said as she tossed a menu at my face.

"No, I can't have you pay for me. That goes against every rule that I was raised on." I exclaimed to her. I swear my parents raised Emmett, Jasper, and I as perfect gentlemen from the early 1900s. Her forceful glare was over-powering, but the foundation that I as raised on stood stronger – barely.

"Fine, I'll only accept this if you allow me to repay you later on", I said in an equally forceful voice. "Whatever you want, but now, you are going to eat something and if not, I'm going to shove it down your throat."

We ordered quickly when a waitress came by. I soon became aware that this is surely not a dream when I felt a lot better from a bite of a sandwich. I didn't realize I was even hungry until I finished the sandwich before Alice begun her fifth spoonful of soup.

"Do you want anything else? A slice of pie? A salad?" She offered persistently. "No thank you Alice. I'm considerably satiated for now." She cocked her head to the side with her mouth slightly ajar and a confused expression on her face.

"Edward, you're an odd person", Alice concluded. What is it with everyone today? People seem to have need to analyze me. "And why do you say that?" I questioned.

"Nobody says considerably satiated and no normal average red-blooded American male declines an offer for free food", she ranted in disbelief. I never really understood why people could accept free food. It's unmoral to take something that they didn't earn themselves.

By the time Alice finished her soup, I was ready to pull out my hair! One spoonful of soup takes her 30 seconds to cool it down, 10 seconds to slowly slurp it, and then a good 40 seconds to swallow the soup. Oh boy, was I growing impatient. "Can you hurry up this process of eating here?"

"No", she said, finalizing any comment that as to be said. Her final spoon of soup was filled with rejoice from my part. She asked for the check and paid. "Let me pay you back. Eight dollars was it?"

She let a very frustrated sigh. "Edward you don't –", she stopped in mid-sentence and contemplated a sudden thought. "Actually, I think I found a way for you to repay me." Her mischievous smile told me everything I needed to know – I'm going to hate it.

"Remember that business proposition that I mentioned about? Well meet me at Time Square in front of the _Marriott Marquis_ at three o'clock." She said before rushing out of the diner and leaving me speechless. It took me a moment to realize that I have classes in an hour. And an appointment with Alice afterwards.

I walked back to the dorm in a daze, but not quite in a zombie state. I hate having this feeling of knowing what you want that you will go to the end of the earth to get it but then having a feeling that I have no clue why I'm here. Alice is right; I'm in a rut because I'm indecisive.

I stopped at my dorm to change my clothes before I went to class. Unfortunately, I didn't study any of the material that the professor told us to. But lucky me, there wasn't any exams today.

"Mr. Masen, as a lawyer, you must be able to determine declaration of trust between declarations of mailing. What is the difference?" The dull Professor Cahill asked, knowing full well that I could answer it.

"I'm sorry, I don't know the answer." I said shortly after I looked over my painstakingly detailed notes. Awestricken, the professor and the rest of the class, stared blankly at me. I'm known as the perfect student who can "show up the teacher" as some like to say, and now I was stumped by the teacher.

"V-very well then, Andrew, can you please answer the question", breaking the silence with his British accented voice as he continued onwards with the lecture. Ever since freshman year of high school have I never failed to be the perfect student, but now, I feel as though the stress of being perfect is being lifted off ever so slowly. Like I don't need to live up to the high expectations…

----------------------

**A/N – I made a reference to Parsons University of Design. To inform you, that college is equivalent to Harvard in the art world. It is very expensive and only the overly talented people or the overly wealthy can attend.**

**What are you still doing reading my rant of an author's note. Go. Review. **


	4. You Owe Me An IOU

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The holidays were agonizing. Thank you, as always, for those who reviewed, much appreciated feedback from some people! I hope you enjoy another chapter!**

**Chapter 4 – You owe me an IOU**

**[EPOV]**

"Edward, why won't you go out with me", Jessica whined while following me to my dorm room after class. "I'm beautiful, I'm great, and I'm perfect", she exclaimed. I always wonder how Jessica has the capability to pass high school with her thought process focused only on herself with occasional thoughts about me.

"Edward Masen, don't ignore me." I rolled my eyes and continue onwards. The way Jessica says my name is like scratches on a chalkboard. That made my thoughts drift to Bella and how she said my name which was like water on a desert – an oasis.

"Edward, if you're going act like this, I don't know why I bother liking you. You should be thankful that I'm in your life", she said raunchily. Do you know how close I was to lunging her? "Jessica, I don't want you in my life to begin with. I never wanted you to talk to me, let alone like me, so do everyone a favor and get a clue", I retorted.

I ran off leaving Jessica standing in the middle of the sidewalk where she was shoved and pushed by pedestrians trying to get passed her. I sighed, wondering when her interest of me dies down. Maybe I should introduce Sebastian to Jessica and they would make a great conceited couple. On the other-hand, maybe I'm wrong, they would hate each with a passion because there is no room to store two large self-absorbed egos into any size room.

I made my way to the _Marriott Marquis_ with twenty minutes to spare. I spent the time looking around the extravagant lobby of the hotel which was filled with tourists, businessmen, and celebrities stopping for a lunch at the hotel's restaurant. As I scoped out the scene, I noticed this one person in particular that stood out in the swarm of all people. Curiosity got the best of me so I followed her through the crowd.

It was surely Bella as I followed her to the bar adjoined from the lobby. I was about to anxiously greet her when I become closer, but someone beat me to it. He hugged her before giving her a deep kiss. At that moment, all hope of ever having Bella was smothered, and mixed emotions developed within me. Disappointment was the number one main feeling, and then came false happiness because as a friend, I should feel happy for Bella. And then came the rage and jealousy of the unknown man that was kissing her.

I took a deep breathe and retreated back to the lobby without causing much attention. Curiosity killed the cat's heart I thought sullenly. "Edward", I heard the same high-pitched voice from earlier this morning. I looked up to see Alice coming closer to me. My apprehension of Alice's 'plans' for me was totally wiped away from the somewhat encounter with Bella.

"Hi Alice", I said bleakly. She looked at me carefully before talking. "Are you ready to become a model?" With her words, I whipped my head up, horrified. She took my hand and led me to a small fabric store two minutes away from the hotel. It was tucked away surrounded by large buildings and was the kind of store that I would have missed if Alice didn't drag me here.

"What are we doing here", I asked. Her usual bubbly attitude was heightened just as we stepped foot into the small store. "I work here, I also do my design projects here also", she informed me while threading pass the rolls and rolls of fabric that were strewn all over the place. "Plus you owe me an IOU!"

I laughed dryly at that remark, not able to feel emotion still.

"Take off your jacket and we'll get started on the measurements", she said with a demanding voice. Alice was staring intently at a board that was hung on the wall. Sketches, fabric samples, and pictures were pinned chaotically on the board as though a hurricane came across and blew it away. "Why do you want me to model?" I asked bewildered.

"Because", she said postponing the answer and still staring at the board. After a while, I gave her an irritated look, and she elaborated. "Because you, Edward, have the perfect image for my upcoming fashion line. Your copper bronze hair would contrast well with dark clothing, your pale features are magnificent and you walk like a model already so it's all set."

"Is this what you call a repaying favor?" I asked long afterwards as Alice started taking measurements of my arm length. Talking to Alice is like sending a mail across America. I have to wait an excruciatingly long time until I get a response and when I do get a response, their always vague answers.

"Actually, when I saw you walking, I followed you so I can ask you to be my model. But I know it would be weird if I just asked you right away. Now stop talking and stand up straight!"

Three hours. Who knew picking out perfect fabric samples and textures can take three hours. This morning I picked out a black button down shirt because it went with well jeans. But Alice can't go for anything simple like that, no, she has to go with plaids, khakis, strips and anything I wouldn't be caught died wearing.

"Tomorrow, come back here and we are going to get started okay?" she said forcibly as she finished up. "If you don't show up, I will personally hunt you down in all of New York and I will drag your sorry ass here." If her message didn't absorb into my brain the first time, the last comment surely did the job.

When I stepped out of the nice cozy store, the bitter winter air immediately froze my nose, losing any feeling I have from them to disappear. The long walk back to my dorm was agony. The thoughts in my head have all been revolved around Bella and the kiss. "Ouch!" I said when I collided with a pedestrian.

The person slowly turned around to mumble a low and quiet, "Sorry." He was mysteriously odd with a deathly pale complexion. Everything about him screamed that he was dangerous, his posture, his teeth, and his eyes, especially his eyes. It was deep wine red with a tinge of gold swirled around his pupils with dark circles under his eyes as though he suffered from insomnia.

I thought I was hallucinating afterwards because as soon as he apologized, he was gone. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that's getting to me.

-----------------

"Dude", Sebastian started. "Somebody called for you." I waited until Sebastian said more – he didn't, but that wasn't surprising with his attention span is the size of a squirrel's. "Do you know who called", I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Uhhh…. Her name was Bella, I know because that was my girlfriend's name." He said proudly then went back to his CD collection laid out on his bed. I was anxious to talk to Bella, but then I thought about the exchange of affection between her and that guy. I shuddered at that image in my head and decided not to call her that night, maybe tomorrow.

I got ready for some well-deserved sleep, with the thought of Bella still hovering in my mind as though it was a boomerang that will always come back to haunt me. "Going to bed already dude?" Sebastian asked. I nodded. "That's really early for you man. It's like…only twelve." He commented in his obnoxious voice.

"Well, I'm dead tired, so I'll be sleeping, because that's what we do when we're tired." I said sleepily. Sebastian got up from his bed and walked to the door. "Well, later bro, there's a sick Friday night party happenin' somewhere and I'm goin' to be it", he said, leaving me to sleep.

A dream invaded my sleep. I could vaguely keep track of the different figures of the dark silhouettes. "I've been waiting for you?" An eerie figure said. Where did I see this guy before? Pale skin, dark circles and the red eyes. Dark red, so dark that it was black. The man sauntered his way up to me and lowered his head down –

My awful dream was interrupted by a strange and disturbing noise coming from the corner of my dark room. I forced my eyes to open and look at the red numbers that read 5:12. Then I tried to determine the source of the horrid sound. What is going on? Is there another party going on across the hall? I got up from my bed and opened to door slightly only to find that everything was completely still and quite. I stayed up for the rest of the time, to scared to shut my eyes let alone go back to sleep.

The next morning, I felt shittier than I have felt before I went to sleep that night. And then thinking about working at a fast food place at ten was a near impossible feat with the way I feel. I decided to call in sick today. I took out my battered cell phone and dialed the restaurant.

"'Ello, this is Happy Burger, how may I help you?" My manager asked in a detached _unhappy_ tone. I explained to him the situation with much needed exaggeration and was able to get out of work that day with a concerned "I hope you feel better Edward." Now how am I going to get out of modeling for the midget?

It took every fiber in my body to get up and force myself out the door after I thought of the unsettling warnings Alice gave me when I left yesterday. "Why are you here so late? We have so much to do in less than a week, and here you are wasting my precious…" Alice rambled on and somehow, I managed to tune her out as I arrived at the shop.

"I'm sorry Alice; I'm not really like this. It' just I have a lot on my mind." Truth be told, I had nothing on my mind except for how I wanted to see Bella. It was impossible to get her out of my mind. The sigh that Alice heaved out caught my attention. "Who is it Edward?"

"Huh?"

"Who is this girl that you are thinking of? Since I meet you, you have been like this, physically here, but not mentally", she stated. I always wondered how girls can tell if it was a girl problem. If girls can tell that it was a girl problem, then why do they make problems for us to begin with?

"Her name's Bella. I have a", I paused to conjure the right words. "A thing for her." Alice rolled her eyes in a dramatic fashion. "A thing? It must be a very huge thing if she's making you act like this."

"Whatever, I should've called her back yesterday." I said, my voice filled with regret. Alice's jaw dropped in sheer frustration. "Why are you complaining about this when instead you could be calling her", she said, and I could've sworn that I heard her mutter, "Idiot", under her breath a few minutes later.

The afternoon came and went with little or no excitement at all. The only reason why I didn't scream in pure boredom was the thought of having hundreds on pins poking and piercing my body and when Alice said that we were done for the day was absolute bliss. "Do you want to get something to eat? I'll pay, it's the least I can do for making you do this on a Saturday afternoon", Alice offered.

I was too tired to argue with Alice over the check at the restaurant and too scared to be alone in my dorm after last night, so I took her up on the offer. "Fine Alice, you can pay." Alice gleamed in false defeat. The whole way there, we walked in silence until Alice all of a sudden asks, "Edward, do you mind if I invited a friend?" I shook my head.

We walked a few more blocks until I was pulled into a restaurant by Alice. The hostess showed us our table where one gorgeous girl sat. "Edward, meet Rosalie Hale, she is going to model the other half of my clothing line for me." Rosalie had perfect blonde hair, perfect body, hell she was the epitome of perfection and beauty. She lifted her hand slightly and I shook it, feeling inadequate all of a sudden.

"Edward, what an odd name for such a handsome person", she said thoughtfully. "Well, Edward, it's nice to meet you", she said with a brilliant smile. All I could do was smile like a fool and nod my head. I somehow managed to say, "Pleasures all mine", hoping that I said it smooth and nonchalantly. For the rest of the night, I would shoot glances at Rosalie while she would talk to Alice about the upcoming fashion show.

"Oh, Edward, we must be boring you with this", Rosalie said gracefully. "No not at all, it's better than having to go back to an empty dorm room and study." A musical and beautiful laugh escaped through Rosalie's luscious lips. "Oh, what college do you go to Edward?"

"NYU. I'm majoring in law." I said. Rosalie looked at me with surprise. "Smart, handsome, and rich, you're a real keeper." I wasn't going to contradict her, afraid that she might not find me ever as interesting as she does right now. "Look at the time, it's ten already? Where was the time gone?" Rosalie asked rhetorically. "I must be leaving, I'll talk to both of you later", she said while getting up and rushing out into the crowded New York City.

"It seems you like Rosalie now right?" Alice asked. All I could do was smile like an idiot, and nod my head. "Does that mean you're over Bella?" She asked. I hope I was over Bella. I knew that she was with someone else and I knew that I had to move on. "Let's hope so."

"Tomorrow, you have to come back to the fabric store. I need to do finishing work on the clothes." Alice said. I was about to protest until she added. "Rosalie is going to be there too." After she said that, I wished that it was Sunday afternoon already. "I'll definitely be there", I said with finality. Alice grinned while saying her partings, leaving me to walk alone.

Every now and then I would get a feeling as thought am being followed or tracked. Not a very settling feeling when you know that you were walking down an empty street with nobody around. I finally reached the dormitory after I would stop, look back to see what was there, and continue every so often.

As I walked upstairs to my room, I found someone leaving my dorm room. I didn't really care because my mind was occupied about tomorrow. What am I going to wear to impress Rosalie? Should I buy new clothes? I'm –

"Edward", a voice called interrupting my thoughts. I looked up to find a surprised Bella. I was equally surprised, wondering why she just left my dorm room. Was she looking for me? Surely she wasn't because she wouldn't be surprised if she was.

**A/N: Reviews, comments and, feedback is always good (despite how bad it could be). This chapter is definitely not my best, but I feel as though I've put this off for so long, I should just post this chapter. I apologize if it isn't good. (And if many people complain about it, I'll rewrite it)**


	5. The Whole Nine Yards

**Author's Note – Writer's Block (self explanatory) Well…I'd like to thank **_**CrazedTwilightFan**_** (who sent me a message and made me aware of my absence) all who reviewed enough said, let's go on to the long overdue chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – ****The Whole Nine Yards**

**[EPOV**

This can't be happening. My mind rushed to put the puzzle together. Sebastian has a girlfriend named Bella. Bella is walking out of the room we share. And she seems surprised to see me. The other man at the hotel must have been Sebastian. How did I not notice the ego-maniac with Bella? I was internally jealous and infuriated. "Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asked nervously.

Her affectionate brown eyes were filled with burning curiosity. I wanted to say something snide and sarcastic, but then I thought of who I was talking to. Bella doesn't deserve this from me, Sebastian does. "The question is what are you doing here?" I asked humorously to cover up my true feelings.

"Oh, I was visiting a–", she paused. Did she want to tell me about her relationship with Sebastian? Of course she wouldn't. "I was visiting a friend of mine." She said unsurely as though it was a question. Oh, Bella, you are the worst liar, I thought with an inward smile. "Oh, and this _friend_ of yours just happens to be my roommate?" I said, playing along with her lie.

She had an indescribable expression of confusion with a mixture of guilt. Oh boy, don't tell me she's going to start crying. What must she be thinking of to make her want to cry? Was it me? I was waiting for the waterworks. Then all of a sudden, her expression hardened and became serious again.

She knew. She knew that I have figured it all out. And she knew that I would be crushed if she said anything. "I'm truly and sincerely sorry." She ended our conversation short and left. I stared at the stairs that she descended down brusquely before, wondering if she was going to come back. She never did.

I walked, reluctantly, into the room to find Sebastian sitting on his bed listen to loud music through his headphones. It was so loud that I could hear the shrill voice of the singer all the way across the room on my bed. As I was doing my homework, I kept glancing at Sebastian, comparing him to me. How could Bella find him attractive?

He had spiked-up blonde hair, using so much gel, that I think he goes through one bottle a day. His clothes look as though he lives in California all year around; cargo shorts, a brand name t-shirt that accentuates his non-existent muscle, and flip-flops. Hello, welcome to winter in New York City where it's twenty degrees outside. Stop being a wannabe _Abercombie and Fitch_ model, was what I wanted to say to his face but decided not to.

Why is it that Bella is the only person I can _not_ have? With other girls I could have easily make my girlfriend, but why is it easy for me to get that and not Bella? If she was other girls, she would have dumped their boyfriends for me, but because Bella wasn't just like other girls, was the reason why I like her. What is it that makes Sebastian Carter better than me? That question rolled over in my head a million and one times that night as I tried to fall into a restful sleep.

My eyes slowly closed, bring me into a world of surrealism and sleep. That night, I had the same dream, but this time the pale man was replaced by Bella. She also had the dark ruby eyes and pale skin. She came up to me and touched my arm – freezing and hard. My eyes shot open to find myself alone once again.

Like last night, Sebastian was not in the room and everything was still and quote except for a noise of moving air. I looked over to find that a window is open, letting a cold draft into the dorm. I glanced to find that I was awakened once again at 5:12. I then looked down at the spot where Bella had touched me in my dream. Cold as ice compared to the hot temperature of my body. Was somebody – or something – in my room? I was in absolute fear and terror. I reluctantly went to my window and slammed the window shut. Calm yourself Edward, there was nobody here.

Not wanting to be in my dorm room alone, I got dressed quickly and left. I was instilled with fear, always looking behind my shoulders to see if anybody is following me as I walked in the streets of the dark grey morning. I unconsciously wandered to the Performing Arts School ten minutes away from my dorm. I knew exactly how to get through the locked doors of the building because I've been sneaking in here every chance I could get.

I slowly climbed the stairs to the massive hall where a beautiful, spectacular jet black grand piano stood in the middle of the room on a small platform. I walked quickly across the wooden floors and I sat down on the piano bench. At once, I felt at peace again as though everything in my life is set right.

Chords and notes strewn across the air, linger in the air each time I press on the keys. I didn't think. I just played as if the music and my soul were intertwined. All my feelings of melancholy, confusion, depression, were placed into that one song. I suddenly stopped, unsure of how to end the song. I sat at the bench, letting time go by.

"Aren't you going to play anymore?" A voice asked. I whipped my head to see that a man was standing near the back exit of the hall. He wasn't any normal man, that I was sure. I couldn't place my finger from where I stumbled across this person, but I was certain that it wasn't a very friendly encounter.

He stayed where he was, by the back exit, never stepping one foot toward the piano. "It was quite heart wrenching if I say so myself. The eloquent use of the old techniques used by Mozart, Beethoven, and Bach was superb. You must have taken lessons for a long period of time. No person in this day and age could pick that up without a great deal of commitment." He critiqued very thoroughly.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Alexander Penn", he introduced and bowed down gracefully. I eyed him carefully. He was amazingly stunning. Any male supermodel would die for his looks. His manner and accent sounded like he was from old England, but he's wearing the latest fashions and styles. Did someone invent a time machine and I didn't know about?

"Umm…my name's Edward Masen", I responded, not as a lavishly as Alexander, but still in a polite tone.

"Well, Edward Masen, you play magnificently." He said, now walking closer to platform. As he did, I could see his features more vividly and suddenly knew how he was. Wine red eyes, sickly pale face, dark circles under his eyes. And then I remembered I ran into this person not so long ago, the Friday that I was coming back from Alice's studio. "From your expression, I'll gather it that you remember who I am already." He smirked.

"I just hope that I was able to give you a good first impression", he mused aloud while getting closer to the piano. As he came closer, I could see the way every flawless detail on his face. I saw his murderous eyes. He was now standing a few feet away from the platform, arms folded, staring at me curiously. His face showed no sign of danger and but my human instincts told me otherwise.

Alexander was wearing a very expensive looking black wool jacket that ended at his knees. To accompany it, he also wore formal clothing like dress pants and shirt. It was as though he came from a wedding or a funeral. _Tap, tap, tap…_The tapping of his shiny black shoes when he walked, circling the platform, was all I heard for an extended period of time. "Play."

"Play what?" I asked, my voice unsteady with fear. Alexander looked away, deep in thought. "Play me._Moonlight Sonata_", he replied. I was slightly relieved and surprised that he had chosen this song because it was a simple song to play and I could vaguely remember the exact music scores of the composition. I started the song with the slow and melancholy note.

While playing the song, I glanced over to where Alexander stood, hands behind his back, eyes close, absorbing the music. As I was finished with the sonata, he opened his eyes and walked over to the grand piano, this time he stepped up to the platform. His face was passive for a few minutes until he started his analysis again.

"Hmm….the tempo of the song was a tad fast, not excessively, but enough to have noticed. You have talent but the playing was sloppy. However, overall, this piece was decently played despite the fact that you didn't have the score. But your playing has room for something desired." He ended dubiously.

Alexander sauntered his way over to the bench and stood behind me, looking down. The mood shifted into something like a game of cat and mouse. Could you guess which one I am? "Get up." He demanded in a cool and soft voice. I obliged, not wanting to see his bad side if I didn't. As he sat down on the bench, he took off his black jacket and laid it next to him on the bench. "Now, watch me play", he announced.

The moment he started playing, a white blur appeared over the ivory keys, with a string of complicated notes, chords and melodies came from the piano and filled the air. This was abnormally strange. No human being can play this flawlessly, this fast, and without any effort at all. His fingers moved so fast that it was like he wasn't even touching the piano.

"What are you?" I asked curiously after he finished his piece. He took his eyes off the keys and look at me disbelievingly. With a blink of an eye, he was gone, like he never existed and this was just my mind playing tricks on me. Where did he go?

"What am I, you ask?" he said with light humour and a smirk. Was this a joke to him? I looked over to where he was standing by the exit as he was before. "I'll give you a hint; it has to do something with your future." With that he left again. My future? What does he mean by that? Wanting to ignore his comment and the whole encounter itself, I went back to the piano. I noticed the jacket that Alexander was wearing, laying on the bench as he had left it.

A part of me wanted to pick it up and poke around inside to see _what_ and _who_ Alexander is. Another part of me, the rational side, told me to leave it alone and that he is an extraordinary pianist. _Screw that! _I picked up the heavy jacket. I rummaged around the pockets to find a small stack of paper, writing scrawled on them. Most of the notes were in different languages or symbols that I couldn't make out, except one and after reading it, I was dreadfully petrified. The note read:

35th Washington Square, 3C

It was the address of my shared dorm room. Of course the scary and weird have to stalk me, first it was Jessica and now it's Alexander. What was I supposed to do at this point? Put the jacket back to where I found it? Or should I take it with me until Alexander finds me and I could question him about this note? I choose the latter. I swung the jacket over my shoulders and left the hall.

By now, the sun is peeking through the horizon and rays of orange sun began to shine onto the sidewalk. Last time I checked, it was eleven o'clock and Alice wanted me at the fabric store around twelve in the afternoon. There are some papers I should start for my classes; however I don't want to go back to my empty and terrifying dorm alone, so I decided to go to the tiny fabric store even though I was told to go at twelve.

* * *

"Oh and here I thought you came early today because you wanted to get started earlier." Alice said while putting down the Chinese take-out carton. "Who the hell eats Chinese food in the morning?" I mused aloud. She had a cross expression on her face when she glanced over at me. "Give me a break; I was staying up all night to finish the colour templates for the line. At this point I can't tell if it is morning or evening!" 

Alice turned her attention back to her work, forgetting that I'm here again. I tried to amuse myself until Rosalie comes and I than I could have something to talk to. I placed Alexander's jacket on a nearby roll of fabric and started peruse the store. A fortune cookie resting next to the carton caught my eye so I decided to open it and read the small paper.

It read: _In order to find happiness, you must let your heart suffer. _What a lousy fortune I thought to myself, crinkled it, and then shoved in my pockets. Besides nobody really takes these things seriously, or do they? Shortly afterwards a small bell rang in the front of the store and it was followed by a cheerful, "Good afternoon everybody!"

Rosalie came in with a perfect smile plastered on her face and when she saw me, her smile became bigger. I smiled back at her, equally big and sincere. "Oh Edward, I didn't know you were going to be here today?" She said with much surprise. I was about to reply until she left to stand near the dress that Alice was working on. Ugh! I don't understand girls, I pondered with unadulterated agitation.

"Edward, can you come here for a second", Alice called suddenly. She was impassive and serious, not her normal bubbly self. I came forth to where Alice and Rosalie stood. Alice was going to say something but closed her mouth. This, I could tell, wouldn't end well. She opened her mouth again. "As you are both aware, I'm almost complete with the clothing line. But what you don't know is that you have to model it in front of a panel of judges who are my teachers."

At this point, I was panicking and hyperventilating internally. I've never modelled in front of people. I could never walk in a straight line let alone strut down the runway. However, as I glanced over to Rosalie, she was calm and composed as the sudden news came rushing out of Alice's mouth. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to of course", Alice said after reading my surprised expression. I breathed deeply and seriously thought this over. Should I do this? The clothes are already custom made for me already and it means more time with Rosalie, but what if I trip and fall?

"Okay, I'll do it." I said with reluctance and fear. I was diving into something that I have no idea what is waiting for me up ahead. Alice's mood shifted from neutral to fourth gear again like she usually is. She jumped up and down enthusiastically as she heard that I was going to model for her. "Alrighty then, Rosalie is going to give you a crash course on modelling while I put the finishing touches on the clothes!"

During the short time that I was with Rosalie, I subconsciously compared her with Bella. Rosalie had a beautiful pale face that brought out her icy blue eyes. Bella was another kind of beautiful – a more natural beauty. Her warm brown eyes and pale complexion was something ordinary but in a way completely unique.

Bella was the complete opposite of Rosalie if I thought about it. Bella had an innocent and extraordinary face while Rosalie has an air of bitchiness to her that she hides with flawless manners. I guess am I attracted to completely different personalities and completely different looks, but hell any guy in this world who isn't attracted to Rosalie is either gay or is blind.

And then, a sudden rush of emotions came when I thought about what happened last night. I replay the moment over, seeing if there was anything that she said that hinted that I would have a chance with her. The saddened expression on her face must mean that she had some emotion towards me, but what was it? I sighed inwardly in frustration. Why is it so hard to figure out Bella!

"A model should walk with such grace that it looks like they're floating on a cloud…", Rosalie started. Three hours hearing her talk about what and what not to while on the runway was torture even if I just stared at Rosalie the whole time. "We're done for the day so be ready to walk the runway by Friday", Alice prompted.

Currently, the time was four in the afternoon and I was starting to return home. I could take the chance of going back to my room and doing work or go back to the Performing Arts School and play the piano. Work or play was basically the ultimatum here. "Edward!" Alice yelled from the doorway of the store. Her voice filled the air which caught my attention. I rushed back to her to what she wanted.

In her hand was the jacket – Alexander's jacket. "Is this yours?" She asked. I nodded unsure how to answer that. "Wow, no wonder you don't have money, you spend it all on _Armani_ jackets", she said with a slight chuckle. If only you knew the truth, I thought. I recognized the expensive brand name from my childhood when my father used to wear _Armani_ suits to the office everyday.

She handed me the jacket and asked, "Why do you have two jackets?" My mind raced to make a convincing lie. _C'mon Edward, you're going to be a lawyer, you should be a good liar_! "I visited a friend who was borrowing it and decided that they were going to return it while I have this jacket on", I said confidently enough that it wasn't that much of a blatant lie.

"Uh huh, well I'll see again Friday, Edward." She said with speculation and retreated back into the store.

The thought of playing the piano surpassed the idea of working so I went to the same place I was this morning. As I entered the hall, I heard voices. I would recognize that voice a thousand miles away – it was Bella's voice. She was sitting on the platform talking on here cell phone. I held back, not wanting to disturb her conversation. I was about to leave the hall until she noticed me. She shut her phone and asked, "Edward, is that you?"

I turned around to her swiftly and smiled. What did she think of me now? Does she think I'm a stalker or something? "Bella? I didn't even notice you, I was about to leave", I said. She looked away from me for a brief second and responded, "Why are you here?"

"I came here to play the piano. Now, tell me why you're where?" I asked equally curious.

"Well, I'm in this place because I –", she hesitated. "Honestly, I don't know why I came here. It seemed like a good place to think and be alone, but apparently not." She said lightly. "Don't let me stop you from playing. By all means, play the piano. I'll just get out of your way", she said softly.

"Wait. Bella, don't leave. Stay here." I said without thinking. What am I doing? This is Sebastian's girlfriend; I can't steal my roommate's girlfriend. She stayed, sitting on the platform as I went to the piano. "Why don't you stay and hear me play." I wanted slam my head very, _very_ hard on concrete right about now. Why do I subconsciously ask her to stay, when I know she can't be my girlfriend? Well guess it's too late for morals at this point, might as well go the whole nine yards.

* * *

**A/N: That was another chapter…I thought that it was just something as a transaction chapter, like it sets the man plots for the upcoming chapters…next chapter I hope will be better.**

**Well…Review! I would like to hear comments, feedback (always good) and if you don't like anything about it, flames. **


	6. Between Love and Hate

**A/N: I would like to say that I write in pure enjoyment but lately I haven't been able to because I have a three films due for my class (I'm a film student) and it's time consuming projects to do. Anyways, I found time to write this shoddy chapter so…I hope you can enjoy this chapter to the extant that it can give enjoyment to…(did that make sense?)**

**Chapter 6 – Between Love and Hate**

**[BPOV**

* * *

I wish I could play the piano I thought to myself as I traced the cold white keys. This morning when I was going for my daily jog, I heard someone play a song coming from this place. Truth be told, the only reason why I came to a place like this is because I wanted to meet the person playing from this morning. But obviously they left already.

I sat on the platform, with my knees close to my chest. The bare room was large with nothing occupying it expect the grand piano. All of the sudden, the peace was disturbed by my cell phone ringing. Without looking at it I knew who was calling – Sebastian. Granted, there are many things I don't like about him but he is my boyfriend after all.

"Hi", I greeted with enthusiasm when I opened my phone.

"Hey babe, just wanted to see what's up?" He quickly responded. I feel like I'm in kindergarten by the way he said it. I heard a distant noise and thought it was coming from the other end of the phone call so I ignored it. "Well, I'm in the Performing Arts School nearby. I'll see you tonight and we can talk some more, okay?" I asked, waiting for his response.

"Okay, I can't wait for tonight then", he replied in his deep voice. I shut the phone and looked up to see the familiar odd bronze hair leaving the hall. "Edward, is that you?" I asked aloud. He swiftly turned around and had a sad smile on his face. My mind brought back to yesterday night and then I felt horrible. _But I shouldn't feel horrible because Edward doesn't like me because he's gay well that's what Sebastian told me_, I thought.

"Bella? I didn't even notice you, I was about to leave", he said while gesturing towards the door. A hint of surprised disappointment filled me when he said that he was leaving already. "Why are you here?" I asked and then saw that he had a black wool jacket draped over his arms but didn't give it another thought.

"I came here to play the piano. Now, tell me why you're where?" He replied to my question only to give the same question back to me.

"Well, I'm in this place because I –", I started. I stopped there to think of a convincing excuse. Of course, I'm a horrible liar who couldn't lie if my life depended on it. "Honestly, I don't know why I came here. It seemed like a good place to think and be alone, but apparently not." I ranted. "Don't let me stop you from playing. By all means, play the piano. I'll just get out of your way", I said before making a move to get up.

"Wait. Bella, don't leave. Stay here." He whispered. I turned my head up only to see that he was looking down towards the ground making his hair cover up his eyes. As he said it, I stayed sitting on the platform. He walked over to the piano bench and took a seat. "Why don't you stay and hear me play", he said and then afterwards he cringed like he didn't want to say it but did unconsciously.

He placed the jacket next to him on the bench, and started playing. I immediately recognized it from the same song that played this morning – a beautiful and sad song. So that must mean that Edward is the same person from this morning. "Edward, do you believe in fate?" I asked erratically. The music stopped playing and he placed his hands in his lap.

He scrunched up his face in deep thought. "Fate huh? In a way I guess I do", he said with distant eyes. "Why do you ask?"

I looked up to see his eyes staring intently at me. His piercing emerald green eyes stunned me and I couldn't remember what I was going to say. He cocked his head to the side, "are you going to say something?" I felt blood rushing to my head and my cheeks burned after being caught, staring at him. "Uh-yeah- what was that question again?" I stammered, trying to compose myself, not wanting to meet his eyes.

_Don't fall for Edward because he's gay!_, I kept on thinking to myself each time I have a sudden urge to kiss him.

He let out a chuckle. "Never mind actually, it was a useless question." Edward resumed playing again, yet, this time it wasn't the song from this morning. Instantly the mood shifted from gloomy and dark to a light and flowing song. I braved another look towards Edward but again found that he was staring back at me while his fingers freely moved.

"Do you like him a lot?" Edward asked now playing softly enough make it background music. I knew who he was referring to. I didn't how to respond to that. My feelings towards Sebastian are definitely between love and hate. I love him enough to go out with him but I somehow I still hate him like I did at the beginning of freshmen year.

"I don't know. I guess I do like him enough to go out with him." I answered. Edward suddenly seemed concentrated on playing, no longer staring at me. A moment of silence came when he stopped playing the piano entirely. "Well, I have important things to attend to. I'll see you later then", he said before rising from the seat and rushing out of the hall.

"What an interesting person Edward Masen is, don't you think?" An eerie voice said. The voice came from the opposite direction of the room from where Edward left. A handsome figure stood near the doorway. He leaned on the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. I scrutinized the person that stood before me. Purple circle were under his eyes which contrasted from his pale skin. But his pale skin was different than my pale skin; his had a deathly tinge to it. "Yeah, he sure is interesting", I agreed.

"Well, I'm here to recover my coat that Edward has been graciously holding on to for me", he said. I looked over to the piano where the jacket was laying. I stood up from my position on the platform to walk over and pick it up. I was about to walk over to the man and hand him his jacket, but he surprisingly appeared in front of me before I had a chance to talk a step. I dismissed the vibrant red pupils in his eyes, thinking that it might be contacts.

"I don't recall having the pleasure of meeting you. My name is Alexander – Alexander Penn", he said with proper English. "My name's Isabella Swan, but please, don't call me Isabella", I said. As soon as I said that, his face lit up with inquisitiveness.

"Oh and how would I address you then, Ms. Swan?" I inwardly smiled every time he spoke because you never meet a person with impeccable vernacular everyday on the street. "Call me Bella." I replied. He smiled a flawless smile. "I find that name cute and endearing."

"Thank you", I muttered, never taking a compliment very well. "Do you have a shorter name like Alex?" I asked. He shook his head making his marvellous blonde hair lightly move. "I shall be called Alexander for the rest of eternity. I never appreciated nicknames or shortened names, however, aside from that, do I appear to fit the name Alex?"

I had a broad smile on my face as I also shook my head from side to side. A moment passed until our smiles subsided and Alexander asked me another question. "Do you know how to play the piano?"

"I wish", was my only short reply.

"If you give me the permission to, then one day, I'll teach you everything I know", he said. I couldn't help but hear a double implication in is words when he said 'one day, there was something off with his tone. I didn't want to be rude so I replied, "Someday." He smiled. "Bella, do you have somewhere to go tonight?"

Without remembering the date that I had with Sebastian later that night, I answered "no". Alexander had a small grin. "Would you please allow me your company this evening during dinner?" He asked with nonchalance and smoothness. Would you refuse anyone to dinner if they asked you the way Alexander did? I didn't know what to say afterwards, thinking of words that were too insignificant to say, so I nodded my head.

"Excellent. I'll need to know where you live so I can pick-you up tonight at promptly six", he said. I internally sighed, wishing that every guy I ever dated was a gentlemen and romantic as Alexander is. "I look forward to this evening but, until then, see you later." Alexander said after I gave him my address. He turned around and swiftly walked to the exiting doors only to turn around and bow towards me and then left.

I ran out of the hall and to my dorm room. If I was going to have dinner with Alexander this evening, then I need all the time I could to prepare. I fished the keys in my pocket and fumbled with it until I finally got the door opened. I quickly ripped my closet door open and started to scan each garment. I had nothing to wear that would do justice. Suddenly, a knock come from the door.

"Hey Bella, did you know you have a package by your door?" My friends, Angela and Rachael, said while shaking a huge box with a bow adorning it. Angela, a shy and reserved girl, was my only friend that moved to New York from Forks with me. And Rachael is a spontaneous person with a lively attitude. I've met her in my Journalism class and we've become immediate friends.

"Hey guys, come in", I said gesturing them in my cramped dorm. "Can't find anything for your date with Sebastian tonight?" Rachael asked after noticing the disaster of my room.

"No. I can't find anything to wear for my _dinner_ with _Alexander_ tonight", I corrected her. Both of them looked at each other and then at me. I waited until twenty questions came, but surprisingly, it never did. "Bella, open your package!" Angela encouraged from her seat on my bed.

I glanced over at the over-sized box lying on my nightstand. "I think it's a care-package from my mom. I can open it later." I said without a second thought until Rachael went over to it and examined it closer. "So, Bella you get care-packages from _Givenchy_?" I ran to where Rachael was sitting with the black and white box and opened it. Inside was a stunning red dress with intricate designs embellished on it.

"Do you know who got it for you?" Angela mused. I shook my head while looking for a card that was attached to it. I was soon able to find the card next a Tiffany jewellery box under the dress. It read:

_Bella-_

_I haven't informed you that the restaurant we are going to has a very strict dress code therefore I took the liberty of delivering you a dress and matching necklace. Please wear the dress for tonight because I think you would look beautiful in it._

_Yours truly_

_-Alexander Penn_

"W-o-w." Rachael exaggerated while peering over my shoulder to read the elegant note. "That so romantic", she added until her hands flew up, palms towards me as though she was stopping traffic. "Does Sebastian know? Who's Alexander and when did you meet him?" Questions flying at me like daggers.

"This morning I heard music playing from a room", I started, "and I decided to go in there to see who was playing who turned out to be no other then Edward Masen." Angela and Rachael's face lit up. "You've got to be kidding", they said in unison. "The same Edward that is gay?" Angela inquired. I nodded my head. "Actually, I don't think he's gay." I thought dubiously.

"Wait, finish your story", Rachael interrupted as her mahogany red hair flew everywhere. I sighed and continued. "I was about to leave until Edward asked me to stay and hear him play so I did." I paused, reminiscing on that moment. "But all of a sudden he got up and left and then I meet Alexander."

"He invited me to dinner and I said yes", I finished off, a bit worried how they would react after hearing it. I could guess what Angela would react but I was unsure about the unpredictable Rachael. "And does Sebastian know?" She asked. Let's commence to the end of my relationship with Sebastian, I thought unpleasantly. "No, should I?"

"If it was my, I wouldn't tell him because you know how possessive he can get about you", Rachael pondered aloud. Angela had a passive face on. "Bella, I think you should tell him." I was expecting that Angela would tell me to do the right thing. She always was the good person in high school.

I always wondered how Rachael and Angela get along so well. They are complete opposites like Rachael is the one that breaks a few rules while Angela is the moral one. "Bella, it's up to you to decide whether you want to tell him or not", Angela commented. "Yeah, what she said", Rachael agreed, gesturing towards her. Is this what happens when people guilt you into doing the right thing? "Fine! Fine, I'll tell him!" I exclaimed making both Angela and Rachael have fits of laughter.

"What time is it?" I asked out of curiosity after my outburst. Rachael whipped her head towards the nightstand where an alarm clock was placed next to the box that the dress came in. "Five." Angela quickly responded after looking down at her watch. "Can you guys help me get ready?" I asked innocently.

"No, we wouldn't want to help a friend because we're selfish and uncaring", Rachael said with sarcasm dripping from every word. "Of course we would help you", Angela said with a small giggle. And for the next hour, I was a personal Barbie for my two friends. I was actually surprised that the end product turned out better than I expected. The make-up, the hair, and the dress were perfect and the Tiffany necklace that came along with the dress put the cherry on top of it all.

By the time we were done, there was a knock on the door which was answered by Rachael. I heard greetings and then Alexander walked into my dorm. Rachael walked behind him and I noticed that she mouthed 'Gorgeous' and pointing to him. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked. I nodded my head and he smiled. I said my quick goodbyes to Rachael and Angela before following Alexander to a car – a pitch black Mercedes-Benz.

"Wow, this looks", I started, but then paused to look for an appropriate word. "Expensive." He chuckled before opening my door. "Do you like it?" he asked rhetorically before closing the door and abruptly appeared in the driver's seat. He couldn't have run to the other side of the car so fast…but then again, it could be my mind playing tricks in my head. "Where are we going?" I asked.

He beamed and stayed quiet. I don't like surprises very much so I persisted on with the question. "Can you please tell me where we're going?" He chuckled again. "But, if I do tell you it will ruin the surprise." After failing to get the answer, again, I crossed my arms and pouted in the seat which obviously made Alexander laugh again, this time only harder. "Humans amaze me", he muttered softly under his breathe, but I somehow heard it. "What has that?"

"I didn't say anything, maybe it was the radio?" He said anxiously. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me again I thought. By now, Alexander stopped the car and got out simply to open my door few seconds later. He held out his hand to help my out the door in which I took but the unexpected coldness of his hands made me retreat me hand. "I'm sorry. The winter must be getting to me", he apologized while rubbing his hands together.

"That's okay." I said. Afterwards, Alexander escorted me to the entrance of the restaurant, _Le__Petit Etoile _and was greeted by a hostess. "Do you have a reservation?" She asked, directing the question towards Alexander. He smiled and nodded, "Reservation under Alexander Penn." Chandeliers above every table, piano softly playing in the background as small conversations covered the playing. I could definitely tell that this is a very expensive restaurant. We followed the hostess into the crowded main dining room but she didn't stop and I was wondering where we're going.

"Have wonderful dinner." She said and left after placing two menus down on the table and taking a last glance at Alexander. I looked around to see that we were on a private dining room. "This is only the beginning of the surprise", he reassured me. "Oh great, I can't wait for another surprise!" I said with sarcasm. A brilliant laugh escaped Alexander's lips, "Bella you never cease to amaze me." It wasn't that funny was it?

The hostess, from before, entered again, but this time, four other people following closely behind her. "Mr. Penn, your other party is here to join you", she stated. Edward, Sebastian and a stunning couple entered. "Bella, do you know what's going on?" Sebastian asked frantically. I looked over to Alexander who shot me an apologetic smile.

"For most of you, I presume you know each other. But for some, I would like to introduce you." He gestured towards the couple. "This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is an old colleague of mine." Why would Alexander put Sebastian, Edward, and I in a room with the Cullens and himself?

I was starting to think that Alexander wasn't the good-guy in this situation.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Let's see what would happen to our favorite couple in the next chapter, I still don't know (I'm a compulsive writer that can't keep one idea on track). Please leave a review. Maybe something that you would like to change, add, or just want to comment on!**


	7. Sort It Out

**This chapter got out quicker than I expected…Enjoy chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7 – Sort It Out**

**[EPOV]**

Oh wow! The dress Bella's wearing looks stunning on her. What is she doing here though? Did that Alexander kidnap her? I always thought that he was a little sketchy. Alexander had us seated at square table, with nothing on it but three lit candles and a bouquet of white tulips as the centrepiece. I sat next to Bella while Sebastian was seated next to Alexander and the Cullens sat by each other.

Alexander stood up from his seat. "I have gathered you all today for a reason", he started. "A reason that is only apparent to me and the Cullens." I looked over to Carlisle and Esme Cullens, both wearing a warm smile on their faces and both having the same traits – dark circles under their eyes, amber-like pupils.

"But before we proceed towards the dinner, I would like to excuse myself from the dinner." He said like he was holding his breath and bowed before leaving. I looked around the table to see everybody's expression. Sebastian looked relieved after he left, maybe it was he is no longer intimidated by Alexander's looks, however Carlisle Cullen is still here. Bella looked anxious, wondering what would happen next, and the Cullens were abnormally cool, but maybe because they've known Alexander longer.

"So, how old are you?" Esme asked. Esme – what a weird name? She reminds me of a character I read about in a _F. Scott Fitzgerald_ book. Her pale complexion and caramel coloured hair was like she came straight out of a silent film.

"Twenty", I answered. Bella and Sebastian said the same shortly after. A waiter in a penguin tux came through the French doors carrying a tray of crystal glass with iced water in it. "I can't remember when I was twenty. It's been so long", Carlisle explained which made me think, how old is he? He couldn't be older than thirty-three. I was about to ask him but was interrupted by the stupid penguins.

"Excuse me, but would you like to order at this time?" He asked. I quickly skimmed the menu only to find that most of it was in French. This is one of the few moments on life that I wish that I took French in high school instead on Latin. I looked up at the waiters in confusion.

"For the apéritif; I do recommend the Mediterranean canapés and for the main course; I would suggest the chef's special which is roasted duck fillet with apples and demi-glace sauce", he explained very meticulously with a very heavy French accent. "I'll have one of those then." I said, unable to remember what he said.

"I'll have the same", Bella said afterwards. I looked over to the Cullens, to see if they are going to order. They looked at each other for a few seconds, as though they are having a conversation with their eyes. "We'll also have the roast duck", Carlisle said. There's a strange feeling I get each time Carlisle and Esme get into my line of sight. It's like they aren't supposed to exist because they look so unreal, so unnaturally beautiful.

The dinner was a blur – a cloudy mess of events that consisted of small talk and meaningless conversation. Everything seemed so surreal.

This afternoon, I was given an invitation to this dinner telling me to come or else they will get me by force. I ignored it and started to write a paper until two burly looking guys dragged Sebastian and me to this place after forcing us to change into 'appropriate attire'. Now, I'm sitting at a table with two inhumanly dazzling people and Bella, who I must say looks equally stunning as the Cullens. Oh, and I shouldn't forget the fag-of-the-year, Sebastian.

No offence to the Cullens, but they seem very distant and cold. They should chug down a few bottles of tequila and then they'll start warming up I thought humorously to myself. Then again, people are always more entertaining when they are highly intoxicated. My memory brought back to the stupid, incoherent alcoholics that Sebastian calls, his friends. They would invade the dorm with their foul stench of alcohol and act like jackasses. Actually they don't _act _they _are_ jackasses.

"So Carlisle, what do you do as a living?" Bella asked, always being the inquisitive type to ask questions.

"I'm a doctor", he said the calm and collected tone that he always has. I had a sudden urge to do something extreme and see what his reaction would be. Where did Alexander go? All throughout the dinner, I was wondering that. He did plan this dinner after all, but what is the purpose it. And just as I was thinking about him, he comes prancing in through the French doors. Of course he would prance making a grand entrance.

"Please, excuse my absence. I had to see to some important business", He said with an apologetic smirk. Carlisle and Esme apparently understood what he was up to and didn't question him. As he sat down, opposite from me, I noticed two things about Alexander that wasn't there before. First was the change in his clothes another was the hue of his eyes.

When he left, he was sporting a dark grey silk shirt, but now, he's wearing a jet black pinstriped shirt which doesn't match his complexion at all. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gay or anything, just maybe hanging out with Alice made my awareness for fashion more acute. Among other features that changed, the most obvious and evident changes about Alexander was the fact that his eyes change. It couldn't be contacts. No it couldn't be contacts; it was too different to be a contact colour. It was red like always, but this time it had a tinge of gold swirling around the surface of his pupils.

He sat down and looked at the cornucopia of deserts that was spread across the dining table with a face of disdain. "How can you eat this?" He exclaimed. Sebastian became uncomfortable again, looking down at the tiramisu. I could tell by the looks of his face that he was questioning his figure and he should just work out and go on a diet after Alexander said that. I was able to restrain from laughing my ass off by biting my lower lip really hard. As I predicted, Sebastian pushed the plate away and got up.

"Umm…" he started. "I have to go to the", he hesitated again. "The library," he finally said. Esme and Carlisle were baffled at this sudden outburst by their curious expressions but like always they didn't say anything. Alexander laughed as Sebastian ran out of the room. "And now there two", he said wickedly.

"Why do you bother dating him Bella? Isn't it hard to have a relationship with –."

"That's enough Alexander, I think you shouldn't say anymore", Carlisle spoke with authority and shot a stern look over to Alexander who had a cross expression on his face. "What are you waiting for Carlisle? They're going to know anyways. Why not tell them now?" Alexander tried to persuade. I am truly confused right now. They have totally lost me in this conversation.

"I don't understand what you mean?" Bella asked the same question that was running in my head. I thought of all the possibilities that could be happening. Alexander could be a stalker or he could be a bounty hunter and Sebastian's the target. As ideas of what Alexander could be went through my head, the only things I knew that was certain about Alexander was that he is very observant, he is very intimidating, and he is very dangerous.

A devious smile appeared on Alexander's face. "I could clear up your confusion only if Carlisle here I'll let me continue with my plan", he said, his voice rising with the last words and his face contorted with rage. "I'm not restraining you from telling Bella and Edward. I'm just telling you not to do it _now_", Carlisle countered. Bella and I looked at each other with pure confusion written on our faces.

Esme got up and signalled for us to follow her. We followed suit and got up to door where she stood, waiting for us. Was this the end of our short-lived lives? I never got to experience everything I wanted. I never got to spend the money I would surely earn after getting a job. I spent all my life working, I should have had let loose some more, I panicked in my head. "I'm sorry that we frightened you two." She said once we were outside of the private dinning room.

She kept her distance like she always did during the dinner. Abruptly, we heard a string of crashes. To me it sounded like china, wine glasses, and silverware crashing towards the floor. I wanted to see what happened but I knew that when I find out, I wish I wouldn't, so I held back. I could tell that Bella had that same feeling and so did Esme. "Let's get out of here and have the men dispute", Esme said, once again leading the way.

Do you know what I hate about French cuisine? There are the smallest portions ever with inedible ingredients like pâté or fois gras. Like one course equals a leaf of lettuce with spices and a piece of cucumber. The main course was like two bites worth. My stomach growled softly, inaudible to the human ear, but somehow, Esme cocked her head. "Are you still hungry", she asked, concern filling her voice.

I wanted to say no, but my stomach persistently grumbled lowly which made Esme drag us to the nearest street vendors that specialize in processed meat on a bun usually known as a hot dog. I didn't complain though, I could have eaten grass and would have been fine with it. And as always, someone has to offer to pay. I think I can manage to pay for a hot dog, don't you think? But no, Esme couldn't have that. She whipped out a ten and handed it to the vendor before I began my protest again.

"There is something called being a hardhead", Bella commented as we find ourselves following Esme again. "What?" I asked, confused after finishing the hot dog. "I'm not hard headed."

"Are you sure? You seem like the type to argue and defend about everything."

"That's what makes me a great lawyer", I retorted with a smile. A smile also appeared on Bella's face she laughed shortly. "That's true." We became silent again, only having the car noises and small chatter from crossing people. "So, Edward", Bella started, sounding awkward at first. I paid extra attention due to her change in tone. "I know that you're gay and everything. But I was wondering if we could be friends? I like hanging out with you and everything…"

I stopped in mid stride, shocked and awestricken. The feeling when we hear that you lost ten million dollars is similar to this. The mental process would be like; first, you think it's a joke and that the person is only kidding you. Then you see their serious face and you'll think to yourself, 'No it can't be'. And then reality hits you and then you'll think of as many ways to fix this problem. Esme noticed my non-moving body and rushed to my side. "Edward, are you okay?

I was silent, unable to find my voice, so I shook my head vigorously before my voice caught up. "I'll be fine. I think I'll go for a walk in Central Park", I said in a monotone, still in shock, and walked away. How could anyone think I'm gay? As I walked away from Bella and Esme, I realized that the only person I want, I'm running away from. So I swiftly walked back to the spot where Esme and Bella stood and grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her with me to the park. Esme's smile encouraged me to take Bella away from her side.

When we arrived at the deserted park, I spotted a bench and I sat down, motioning Bella to sit next to me. "What's wrong Edward? Did you see something? Do you feel alright?" She said, unaware of the impact of what she said. Did she really think that I was gay? Do I appear fruity or is it a rumour? I never thought that I would be in Central Park questioning my sexuality. "I don't know how I feel right now to be honest."

"Do you want something to drink? Are you still hungry?" Bella asked alarmed of my sudden actions. After shaking my head, a thought came to me. Was the only reason why Bella doesn't find me as 'boyfriend material' like Sebastian was because she thought I was gay? Wait – if she thought I was gay, what's she doing dating Sebastian? He isn't that far off from it. "What the hell are you doing dating the jackass of a roommate Sebastian?" I interrogated irritably.

My sudden abruptness took her off guard. "I don't know. He reminded me of someone that liked me from Forks. And I rejected him – a lot", she started. "So I guess I feel bad for the guy that I rejected profusely and dated Sebastian to make up for it."

"So you're dating Sebastian out of pity?" I was about to burst with happiness. But then I again, Bella thought that I like men. How much happiness can I get when you know that someone thinks off you like that? "I wouldn't call it _pity_. I would call it a way to rest my conscious." Bella ended with a smile.

"Kick his pathetic ass to the curb", I bluntly said. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really think that this relationship is working out either", she agreed still smiling. "Do you want to know a secret?" I asked in a barely audible whisper. She nodded her head. "I'm _not_ gay."

Had her smile become wider, Bella's mouth would be permanently stretched out. I took that as a good sign.

We sat on the bench for quite a while before shots of laughter came from somewhere close by. We were bewildered until seeing a an iced pond in the centre of the park.

"Edward, let's go skating." Bella said as she took my hands and pulled gently to the entrance. I looked around the crowded ice rink and looked at her in disbelief. "Now, dresses like this?" I said, gesturing to the clothes that me and Bella were wearing.

"Of course now. And you shouldn't be complain, you won't be ice skating in a dress." She went over to a kiosk where they had skates for rent. "Two pairs please."

"Size?" The man in the kiosk said, looking rather bored and freezing and we gave him our sizes.

"Ten dollars." He said before turning around and retrieving the skates. I dug in my pockets for money and slammed it on the counter before Bella could and handed it over to the man. And in return, he gave us two pairs of ice skates.

"You know, I would've paid. I invited you ice-skating after all." She stated as we changed into the skates. I smiled at her before sliding onto the slippery skates ahead.

"Are you going to ignore me now?" She asked as she followed me onto the rink. I turned around, facing her and looked into her eyes.

"I would never ignore you." I said seriously. It was true, even as much as I would like I couldn't ignore her. Not even when I'm writing a thesis paper, or go to work – she'll always be on my mind.

"Good." She simply said and grasped my hands, leading the way on the ice. The blades of the skates slit into the cold hard ice until a small rock, embedded into the surface of the pond snagged on my skates, pulling me downwards. I forgot that Bella was holding my hands and she appeared on top of me when I fell.

"Edward Masen. Are you trying to make a move on me?" She asked.

"So maybe I am?" My back became colder and colder as we continued to lie on the ice. Her intense stare compelled me to close that space that was left between us. The warmness of her lips felt so welcoming in the cold weather. Have you ever felt that there was this one place where you're mind goes to cheer you up? Well, right now, my lips on Bella's is my moment that I'll think of to cheer up.

-----------------------------

The next day however wasn't so good. I had forgotten to do my thesis paper that was due in thirty minutes. The paper that I was just starting on before the two men came barging into the dorm and dragged me to the dinner. As I explained to my professor what had happened and begged for an extension of time, he looked disappointed in me. "Edward, meet in my office today, after class. We need to discuss something important."

And as he instructed me to do so, I came into my professor's office after class. I found him sitting at his desk with glasses down to the brim of his nose and looking down at what I assume is my transcript. He noticed my arrival and gave a low whisper. "This one of the best transcripts that I have seen Edward. Captain of the debate club, class president, head of field and track, valedictorian", he continued ranting on about my achievements. Why bother repeating them when I know them already, I asked myself that.

"What I'm trying to say is that you have been slipping. I've noticed that it started last week. Is there a family issue that you have to work out? A personal enlightenment you have discovered?"

_Personal enlightenment?_ How many people thought I was gay? Either my professor thinks that I'm gay too or else there was another unknown implication towards his words. I was about to lunge myself over the desk and attack the poor teacher. Unfortunately, my scholarship is on the line here so I sat retraining myself on the plush chair.

"Whatever the situation. You need to sort it out before you lose your opportunity of graduating with offers from the top law firms", he warned.

"I'm aware of the consequences of slacking off. I'll try harder from this point on", I persuaded him and left shortly afterwards. My cell phone vibrated in my denim jacket. I hastily took it out of my jacket and answered it. "Eddie! How's my lil' bro doing?"

Emmett's booming voice scared me and I had to pull the phone away from my ears to adjust to his voice. "Hey Emmett, I just got out of my professor's office." I heard an exasperated sigh on the other end. "What award of recognition did you win now?" He asked boredom seeping from every syllable he pronounced.

"The opposite actually. Anyways, why did you call?" I said, switching the topic as fast as I could.

"Well. Guess what!" he asked with enthusiasm. He was too excited to go through the guessing game. "I got a new car!" He blurted.

"No way you didn't!" I said with disbelief. He couldn't afford to feed himself let alone by something that is worth thousands of dollars. "Chill Edward. I got it all planned out. I'm going to graduate college this year and then get a job." Emmett said confidently. I couldn't help but to be worried. Emmett wasn't very good with saving up money. Every cent he had he would spend it all on junk food or video games. Jasper on the other hand saved as much as he could. He was the one that was in charge of maintaining the household.

"I'm just worried that you'll declare bankruptcy before the age of twenty-seven." I said.

"Whatever bro. It's a beat-up Jeep. Come home soon and check it out. Anyways I have a class soon so I'll talk to you later", Emmett exclaimed over the phone hanging up shortly after, leaving a constant drone on the phone. "Who ya' calling?" That voice! It makes my non-existent back hairs stand up.

"What do you want Jessica?" I asked in a voice low and unwelcoming.

"Nothing, I was just wondering. When did you start hanging out with Bella Swan?" She asked. If she was trying to keep her jealously undetected, she was doing a horrible job. I could tell that she was angry and I wanted to make her even more furious just for the hell of it.

"Yeah. She's my new _girlfriend_. We're going out and we spend time together everyday for five hours sometimes even six hours", I replied. My voice was dripping with sarcasm, but of course, she couldn't tell. Astonishment and fury reached her eyes and she stormed off. Uh-oh, what is she going to do next? I don't think I should've done that.

**A/N: I thought that this chapter was okay. I didn't like how the dinner turned out though, I should have re-read it a few times …it's just darn writer's block that limits my creativity with the plot…Review, feedback and comments are always good! **

**P.S. If you hate the outcome, almost as much as I do, you should review and say something! I might re-write…and also let me know if I should do another chapter in Bella's POV**


	8. Take It Or Leave It

A/N: Sorry 'bout the wait. Here's the chapter I promised…Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8 – Take It Or Leave It

EPOV

Every since my encounter with Jessica a week ago, I have not heard from the irritating person yet. I was starting to get a little anxious at first because Jessica wasn't the type of person to let go of her infatuations so easily. But afterward, it felt like something was been lifted off my shoulders because I'm not conscious and paranoid that someone is stalking me. I was happy that Jessica's encounters with me ceased, but I have yet to see Bella at all during the week that passed.

"Edward, you're going to get stress lines thinking about Bella." Alice chimed as she raced around the little fabric store, rushing to prepare for the fashion show this afternoon.

"So…uh… Alice, where's Rosalie?" I asked, doing what Alice said and try to get my head around Bella. But the only way to not think about Bella is to think about Rosalie. Alice cracked a smile, "She's meeting us at Parsons." I nodded my head in understanding and continued to stand in the middle of the store awkwardly.

"Ready to strut the catwalk?" Alice asked while carrying what seemed to look similar to body bags. I cringed in thought. "Even if I'm not ready I think that you'll push me onto the runway anyway." Alice laughed and agreed as she walked out the door and I was right behind her. We walked down the street to a building in Time Square where we went up series of stairs and into a backstage. I have left the real world and entered the depths of hell also known as Alice's world.

Rosalie sauntered up to us and talked to Alice very discreetly.

"Edward! We haven't seen each other in the longest of time!" Rosalie exclaimed when she saw me and gave me a soft hug. I quizzically looked at her. She was a little distant other time I saw her at Alice's studio, now she's hugging me and being warm and fuzzy all of the sudden. "Okay, guys, let's change into these and I'll get someone to do your hair and make-up", Alice announced.

I looked around the room for a dressing room – there was none in sight. "Uhhh…Alice, where's the dressing room?"

"There are no dressing rooms, you'll change here but don't worry, everybody else is self-conscious too so don't worry about it", she explained lightly. I looked around the crowded room. Everybody was half dressed, some still changing into their clothes; others were getting their hair and make-up done. "Here", Alice said before shoving the same body bags into my chest.

I consciously and quickly changed, behind a mirror, into an ensemble made up of silver and black colours. I looked into the mirror to see how I looked. I was wearing a silver button down shirt along with a black tie and black jeans – my bronze hair being a huge contrast of colours. Who knew clothes could change how a person looks?

The hard beats in the generic techno music pulsated throughout the place making everybody behind the stage shout over it. I was going to go deaf after this, I swear it. Alice suddenly popped out of nowhere and started to loosen my tie.

"Where do you think you're going? A funeral? No, you're at a fashion show, start dressing and acting like you belong. Unbutton the top buttons of your shirt and untuck your shirt" She said hastily. My head started to pound harder as I knew my turn was coming up soon. "Edward, I got the four different outfits lined up so you can change after Rosalie. You have two minutes to change into each", Alice kept on ranting.

I was shoved into a chair where someone quickly ran their hands with gel into my hair. Another person powdered my face making me cough from the horrible smell. "Braxton Design on deck" A voice said over the music and chatter. _Thump_. _Thump_. _Thump_. My head thudded harder as my heart raced. I was once again pulled from the chair onto the entrance of the runway. Rosalie was wearing an outfit, the colours similar to mine. She walked out into the runway and a series of claps came.

I stared, mesmerized by Rosalie like everybody else in the audience while she strutted down the narrow platform. She returned shortly afterwards and a pair of hands shoved me on the platform. _Breath. Breath. Breath. _ The lights blinding my sight, the beat of the techno song became louder. I started walking down the narrow walkway, trying to remember what Rosalie said. Eyes starred at me from every direction. Each step I took was in sync with the beat.

I did that four different times, each with different clothes on of course. I was actually enjoying myself after the third time going up, but I don't think I would ever make this a career choice. A stampede of applauds and cheers came after Rosalie and I completed modelling. Once I was safe behind the stage and the public eye, Alice tackled me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you", she said as fast as she could, slurring her words together.

"You know Alice, this is worth more than a sandwich", I said humorously. Alice sighed, ignoring my comment. "Finally, no more stressing over this, I can get a decent amount of sleep now." The close contact with people in the crowded back stage was getting to me. After being nervous and having my heart race a million and one miles per hour and then being under the spotlight, I was sweating and about to die from heat stroke.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit to cool off', I announced before descending down the stairs to the street. I exited the building and stood by the door, waiting until my body temperature went down. I saw a guy, maybe a student at Parsons, smoking a cigarette. I scrunched my face with distaste. I find that smoking is repulsive, everything about it is gross. The guy acknowledged my presence. He looked down at the cigarette thoughtfully. "Want a smoke?" He asked. The guy was wearing thrashed jeans and a leather jacket. His hair was like wind was permanently blowing it to a side which defied gravity.

"No thanks, I'm not fond of suicide sticks," I responded wryly. He chuckled and continued blowing rings of smokes into the air while I watched in fascination and horror. "I tried to quit a few times, but this shit's to addicting?" he said thoughtfully after awhile.

"Ok then," I said slowly.

"I'm not the psychotic freak that you'll meet on the streets", he comment after measuring my reaction. "I'm more the psychotic freak that you'll meet in front of the building smoking." I raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

When he was finished with his cigarette, threw the butt on the ground and extinguished the remaining embers with his leather boots. "I'll see you up there Edward", he said with a smile. Apparently he knows me and it's starting to get very creepy. Speaking of creepy and sketchy, where has Alexander been? He hasn't been showing up anywhere lately.

A breeze of bone numbing cold air rushed through me. When I returned to the room, I quickly changed back into my regular clothes and shortly afterwards, I left with the other models and designers after the show was finished. Alice and Rosalie walked side by side, talking about the results of the fashion show while I walked quietly on the side, thinking about my upcoming term paper.

"Edward, let's go out to celebrate!' Rosalie announced. I was so tempted to relinquish my responsibilities and go out, but something tugged me back to my term paper. "I'm really sorry, I can't, I have to do something important."

We said our partings and I rushed back to my dorm room without much paranoia as I did the other day. When I returned, I found Sebastian meticulously reading the back labels of his diet bars to see how many calories there are in one bite. "Man, I'm so bummed out. I think that Bella dumped me 'cause I'm fat." He thoughtfully said.

I shook my head and suppressed a smile. "Maybe", I said and focused on the blank computer screen that lay in front of me. I have to finish this paper and then prepare my debate for tomorrow I calculated in my head. The time was six thirty-two the clock read.

By the time I was done, the clock read one fifty-five. Where is the pause button on life when you need it? I hastily got ready for bed, trying to squeeze in as many minutes of sleep as I can. But, by the time I was in bed, I was no longer tired. What am I going to do now? I can always take massive amounts of sleeping pills with the risk of overdosing. Or I can stay up and think.

I dreaded having the time to think because it would lead me to analyze what happened the night of the dinner with Alexander and the Cullens. I slowly convinced myself to not think about it, but somehow, I started to dissect everything about. Before I knew it, I was sitting upright on my bed. I tapped into my memory bank and focussed on that night.

I recalled that Esme and Carlisle didn't touch their foods much. They played with it, they cut the meat into small pieces and pretended to chew, but never once did I see them put anything in their mouth. Alexander later looked at a the plates of desserts on the table with disdain which means that whatever they were they didn't like food.

As I discovered this, a chain of things seem more apparent. Bella seemed faint afterwards Alexander entered the room, so it must be something that affected her. And Esme had a slight glow to her skin while dragging Bella and I to a hot dog vendor. But why?

I was too enthralled with my new revelations that sleep was irrelevant at the moment. There must be a co-relation to whatever Alexander and the Cullens are to light I thought. I then brought my attention back to the morning when I properly met Alexander. He stayed in the back of the hall because there was light shining through the window and when there wasn't any sun he came closer to the piano, and when there was he ran away to the shaded area.

But why would someone be afraid of the sun? Could he be another Michael Jackson who's afraid of a tan? It was hard to believe because someone as inhumanly gorgeous as them would have to enjoy tans. I thought of many possibilities of why they would hate the sun. At one point I even thought that they were vampires. Ha! I enjoyed a few laughs after I thought that because everybody knows that vampires don't exist, right?

My brain shortly became exhausted from cross-examining the day. Boy, am I going to be one hell of a lawyer was the last thoughts that crossed my mind before I drifted to sleep. Morning came faster than I expected, I could have sworn I closed my eyes just two minutes ago. I took a much needed long and relaxing shower before going to class. But I was looking forward to today because it was a Friday. Fridays mean that it's followed by a Saturday which means I get to sleep in.

Class was exceptionally okay as far as I was concerned. No stalkers, no midgets, and definitely no strange sub-human from another planet following me. Life has turned back to normal with nothing to do but focus on school and work I thought. I shouldn't have had that idea cross my mind because the moment I thought of it, I saw Bella cutting through the crowd on the street. Great, just great, a distraction. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that I ran into her, but really, right when I got my normalcy back?

She stopped in front of me without saying a word. Something told me that I was going to be the first to say something. 'Hey Bella, what's up?" How generic. 'What's up?' is all I could come up with?

"Nothing much, you?" She responded, her voice sounded distant. I feel like we're having a conversation on an instant messenger. "Same. Just got back from class."

"Okay, let's cut the crap and have a real conversation? Okay?" I burst out loud after a short pause. One of my all time pet peeves are fake conversations like this. If you don't want to talk to a person, then don't start a conversation with fake ones. "Do you want a real conversation, then?" She asked a hint of rage in her voice.

Do I even want to answer that question? "That would be nice", I said quietly, unsure of what I did wrong. A swarm of people bumped into us as we stood in the middle of the trafficked sidewalk. "We should go somewhere to talk though." She commented.

"I think I know a place", I said before taking her hand and leading the way to the Performing Arts School. Never once have I ever seen anyone come on that piano room since I found it six months ago. The hall was like it was made just for me and me alone. The natural light from the window filled every inch of the room, highlighting the dust particles that seemed to have from lack of usage. I made sure there was light or else Alexander would come again.

"Why do you keep coming back here?" Bella asked. I felt my cheeks tighten and my mouth forming a smile. "'cause to me, piano is my meditation. It is my form of relaxation", I explained while playing a piano concerto by Rachmaninov. "I release stress by playing."

"Do you only play classical?" She asked quizzically as she took a seat next to me on the piano bench.

"No, but I prefer classical. I remember I would play the piano for my mother every Saturday morning when my father's at work and Jasper and Emmett were busy. I loved playing my mother's favourite song." I reminisced in the past for a few more minutes. I wish there was a time machine then I could go back in time and prevent the car accident from ever happening.

"What was her favourite song?" Bella asked.

"I can't even remember anymore, it was so long ago. But I think it was either Claire de Lune or Fur Elise", I said trying to remember despite the murkiness of my memories. "I recall it was a song that I hated to play but did anyway because it was her favourite." Even without looking over to see Bella, I knew she was staring at me.

"Why were you mad earlier today?" I wondered, taking my attention away from the far past and into the recent. Her face was scrunched up in distaste. "I heard someone started a rumour about us", she started. "We're apparently dating. I wonder if Sebastian started this one."

"I don't think he did. He's too depressed about the break-up and too obsessed about his weight to start a rumour", I added. "But what do you think about the idea of us dating though?" I pressed on.

"I think that- ", before she was about to finish, the familiar voice interrupted – Alexander's voice. "Why must you two be here constantly? Have you ever heard of asking for permission?" He asked with frustration. I was utterly confused.

"How about you? Don't you need permission? ", I asked, defending my private piano room. He cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what makes you believe that I need permission, I _never_ need permission. I do as I please and if someone disagrees, they'll have an unpleasant time realizing it." I glanced at the window to make sure the sun was still bright. The sun was still shining through, but as I looked over, it dimmed rapidly into a pearly white grey sky.

Alexander seemed to have noticed the change in light also, so he took a cautious step towards me and Bella. What ever happens, I don't want him so close to us. "What do you want now?" Bella asked, sensing the danger that radiated off of him too.

"Simply nothing. However, I did stumble upon an interesting couple that caught my eye." He said innocently. In one swift movement, I felt a sharp pang of pain in my head and fell down into the shiny wooden floor, not knowing what happened.

* * *

Like it? Review! Love to hear feedback…


	9. Nothing Less Than

**A.N: ****Love those reviews…I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Nothing Less Than**

**EPOV**

"Choices are the essence of life", a voice called out as soon as I became conscious to the world again. That unforgettable voice must be Alexander's voice – it was low yet his words flowed together so seamlessly. "You've been out for quite a few days and you missed several interesting things", he stated. My eyes were stilled closed and that bitter taste plagued my mouth. I tried hard to open my eyes but it hurt. Everything I did hurt. A simple movement of my arm hurt a million more times than it does when I try to talk.

"I take it that every movement you make, you're in pain right now, right?" He asked calmly. I didn't want to talk, in fear that it would hurt. "Not in a talking mood? Fine, I'll do the talking then."

"I knocked you out two days ago. And then drugged you so when you do revive, you wouldn't escape, hence the pain, I took you across the country to an unknown location and now, I'm about to give you an ultimatum," he listed on nonchalantly as though he's done this before. I wouldn't put it past him either. "As I said before, choices are the essence of life. Life is built on top of several wrong and right choices. We make them everyday, some life changing, others, not so much. But what I'm going to ask you today would be a permanent change that would last an eternity." I swear Alexander loves to hear himself talk. A long pause came afterwards; I always thought Alexander was the type to hold a long pause just to have a dramatic suspense.

"You seem to not realize what I'm offering to you. Let me dumb it down just a tad. You have the chance to live a life that you would be able to chase your future career. I believe you wanted to be a successful lawyer. I don't see why, they have the highest suicidal rate compared to any other careers," He continued ranting. "But you also have a chance to be happy and live life – happy and in love."

I thought that I'm only focused on my career right now – nothing else but my career. I can't picture myself living a life where I'm in love. And I am happy, right?

"Bella deserves nothing less than you're undivided attention and focus – she's very special. Don't try to choose both you're career and love. She doesn't deserve that. I'm done if you're tired of listening. Oh, and Edward, please make the right choice." He ended before I heard a small noise of the door closing.

That was an easy choice to make. It most definitely is becoming a lawyer. Of course it is. I was working hard in order to become a lawyer. I studied for three months straight just to get a perfect score on the SATs. I had to work my ass off to get a scholarship. Is Alexander asking me to just give up everything I'm aiming for?

But of course, there's always Bella that I love. I don't even know why, she's like a magnet, attracting me like I was metal. If I do choose to spend the rest of my life with Bella, than I would at least get the satisfaction of being happy everyday of my life. I get happier with every time I spend time with her. I could give up everything and devote my life just for her. But what happens if she doesn't feel the same way about me?

I braved to open my eyes to see where I was. It was so hard since it hurts so much, but eventually, I was looking out to an open room with a glass wall and a leather black couch in which I found myself laying on.

Trees and scenic mountaintops was the only thing I saw out the window. I slowly moved my head in another direction, taking pain in small increments. From what I saw, the room was very bare and nothing occupied it except for the couch. I stared at the white walls as I thought about my life. Soon after, Alexander walked in once again.

"I thought I heard something," he mused aloud. He couldn't have heard anything because I only moved my head slightly. "Have you made up your mind yet?" I cleared my throat softly.

"Yeah," I croaked, clearing my throat again. With every movement that I make, I could sense the pain fading and my muscles getting stronger.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked impatiently, his foot tapping against the wood floor.

"Obviously, I want to continue my studies and nothing else." After I said this, Alexander raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "That's what I'm aiming for. Without this I'm just going to work at a fast food place for the rest of my life."

"I think that having someone that loves you is worth more than becoming a hot shot lawyer or owning ten Mercedes-Benz in your garage.", he said, knowingly.

Something is a bit odd. "Why are you helping me?" I asked curiously.

"I once was madly in love to a magnificent girl. She and I were to be betrothed. But she–," he stopped there contemplating on the past apparently. How old is he? Who get's betrothed nowadays? Alexander soon composed himself again. "The point that I'm creating is that you must make the choice that sounds the most tempting to you. Not the one that you know you must choose."

"So you're telling me to choose Bella over my career? I meet her only two weeks ago I can't do that? Besides, what about her career, is she going to give it up for me? She wants to be a journalist, I'm not going to stop her", I reasoned franticly. I tried to wiggle my toes to see if the drug subsided. Alexander seemed to have noticed what I was doing.

"Don't even think about escaping because I will hunt you down and drag you back", he explained with an undertone of murderous intentions.

"I wasn't planning on it", I lied, hoping I sounded convincing. I once again, become petrified of Alexander and started to doubt what he is offering would actually come true. It's like striking a deal with the devil. He tempts you into a nice deal, but in reality, you're getting nothing while he gets everything.

"Her career would come to a sudden stop before it even began", he said, ignoring my comment. "She has an undetectable disease. Sadly, she's unaware of it –," he began until I interrupted him.

"Wait? If she doesn't know, then how do you know?" I inquired, my voice rising with every word.

"You don't need to know that detail." He said with an evil smirk. "But what_ I_ need to know is what your final choice is. The century-long debate; love or money. What will it be Edward?"

Making the right choice wasn't my strongest suit. I was afraid that I would make the wrong one and regret it. "Well, I think I would –", I paused, making a last minute decision. "I'm going to go back to NYU and continue going to school."

"I was hoping you would choose the other option, but I warn you, this is your last chance, to turn your back on everything you've known and take a leap of chance", he added.

"Umm…I'm positive that this is what I want to do", I reassured myself

"Fine, I'll drive you to the airport. Get up!" Alexander demanded with a tone of hostility. It seems as though he wanted me to choose the other choice. He rushed out the room and down a series of stairs and hallways.

"Where is this place?" I asked, bewildered.

"One of the Cullen's many homes. I assume that this is somewhere in Washington state." One of many homes? I only saw glimpses of the large house. It was very bare without any furniture occupying the house. Don't they live here? It seems that they just purchased it just for the hell of it. The house was just the beginning of it. The yard looked as huge as Yankee Stadium with trees surrounding the massive house.

"Stay here", he bluntly said. I did as he said, staying on the porch that wrapped around the whole house. Shortly afterwards, a shiny black Aston-Martin appeared in front of me. The window rolled down and Alexander told me to get in.

We drove to the airport in silence as green and brown shapes passed. The new leather smell was still prominent in the smell in the car which gave me a slight headache along with the pain from an empty stomach. When we did arrive at the terminal I quickly got out of the car, escaping the over-bearing smell.

"Two tickets to JFK airport", Alexander announced once we reached the airline desk. The poor girl behind the counter gawked at Alexander in awe before processing what he said. "Excuse me, two tickets to New York City", he said again, this time slower for her to comprehend.

"Oh, right. Two tickets. Business class or first class", she asked, scattered brain at this point. I guess people like Alexander stun people with their beauty so much that it gets annoying. I want to stun people with my looks, I thought wistfully. I didn't even notice what was happening until I was being pulled to the gate by Alexander.

"Why must you be so slow? Hurry up!" He urged. At this point I'm not even walking, more like being dragged on the floor while Alexander steered through the small crowd that has formed at the gate. Before I knew it, I was in my first-class seat, being offered orange juice and champagne. I glimpsed over to where Alexander was seated and noticed that he seemed well adapted to this surrounding of having everything handed to him on a silver platter.

My stomach growled ever-so lightly; bring my attention back to my empty stomach. "Do you want something to eat?" A flight attendant asked me when she heard my stomach rumble. I nodded my head rigorously. A sandwich appeared in front of me in which I ravenously ate, not knowing how hungry I was. Alexander watched me in awe as I ate. "Oh, that's what I forgot to do. I forgot to feed you," he said lightly as though he forgot to feed his pet fish. For the rest of the trip, I slept soundly before being abruptly awoken by Alexander. "We're here." He said flatly.

I rose from my seat and left the terminal. I was glad to smell the polluted air of New York – it smelt like home to me. I lost Alexander in the crowd of the international airport. I didn't realize that that was the last time I was going to see him for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the outcome...I sure did (not). Haha...Review!**

* * *


	10. What You Thought You Needed

**Author's Note: So, here it is, the tenth chapter! Sorry, for the wait and the horrible cliffhanger, but I hope this makes it up to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – ****What You Thought You Need**

**EPOV**

THREE YEARS LATER

"Congratulations Edward!" My boss announced as he raised the glass champagne in my honour before a wave of applause came up. "In the last five months you have been here, you've shown me and every one of your clients the dedication and passion you have for this law firm."

Fifty or so people stared at me with polite smiles as I, in return, smiled back. Their faces showed thoughts of jealousy and anger. However, my mood could not be dampened as I worked hard to receive my position in this law firm. "And as you all know, our law firm will be expanding to the West coast. Seattle to be more specific" My boss, Mr. Moore reminded us again before pausing. "And, we would be honoured to have Edward Masen direct and manage that firm."

Accomplishment and satisfaction washed over me as I heard this wonderful news. It seems as though all my hard work was starting to pay off. Of course, I couldn't have been here if I didn't make that stupid decision three years ago. Three years ago seemed like it was yesterday when I left the airport after being kidnapped and stowed away to an unknown location.

I sometimes ponder on what-ifs. What if I did choose Bella over this, not that I'm regretting my decision of course. But for the couple days after I returned from my unplanned trip, I sat in my dorm, in deep contemplation. Had I choose Bella, would my life be better? I would never know. So, I concluded that if I hadn't chosen to follow my heart, I will work hard at becoming the best lawyer I could.

After the ceremonial toast was given, most of the people had parted to enjoy the cheese and wine on the other side of the large room, leaving me to mingle with the remaining people that had stayed to congratulate me, but I can tell that they wished me ill will. I was in this company for such a short time and received such a major responsibility while they've been here for years and still only have a small corner cubical on the top floor.

Mr. Moore came up to me and walked me to a reclusive area where we could talk about the arrangements of my upcoming move. All the while I was in my own world looking down from the windowed wall to the many walking people.

Last year, I was the youngest person to graduate New York University with a doctorate in law at age twenty-two. Afterward, I moved back to Chicago where I lived with Emmett and Jasper while searching for a job in the best law firm in the city. After only six months, here I was ready to run my own law firm.

"Edward, you would be leaving for Seattle immediately, first thing tomorrow morning", Mr. Moore said casually. "We will be taking care of everything, so you just focus on making our firm number one in the country!" He said with a tone of confidence. It was a lot of pressure to live up to, but I am pretty sure that if I can try my hardest I will succeed.

"I'm prepared to do anything for this law firm sir," I said to let him know that I'm committed to this job one-hundred and ten percent. Or at least I'm committed into getting the best Italian sports car before I'm thirty.

"Please, call me Nicholas. You are the best thing that has ever happened to this company Edward. We are very grateful that you choose to work with us and not any other law firm."

Nicholas Moore was an average middle-aged office working man with balding spots and a wireless _Bluetooth_ headset attached to his ear. However, he has distinctive characteristics that set him apart from the other entire average middle-aged office workers. He has a way of understanding a person's concern and worries, which makes him great when it comes to cases that concerns a person's personal affairs.

"I appreciate this opportunity that you have given me sir-", I started before Mr. Moore gave me a playfully stern look, "-Nicholas. I will try my best."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Emmett boomed while watching me pack what little belongings I had. He sat on a chair that was near my desk with his elbows leaning against the arms of the chair. "You just got back home seven months ago, you can't leave now!" I must admit I had a blast living with Japer and Emmett again, but it feels like they haven't grown up since the last time I came home - or maybe I've grown up too fast? No way that's ridiculous.

Jasper walked in, passing Emmett and his obnoxious protest for me to stay. "Good luck out there Edward and remember, I want a black Viper, alright?" He said before messing my already messy hair. I guess to him, I will always be his little brother despite how mature I act. "I was hoping you would ask for a Mercedes, but a Viper is okay I guess", I told Jasper.

He shrugged, moving his hair along with his motions. I then realized that Jasper's hair was a bit longer than usual. He never seemed to like growing out his hair because he said that it was a hassle to spend any more time than necessary on superficial features. But his blonde hair that now reached his shoulder suited him better than his short cropped hair. What was with the sudden change?

"Wait", Emmett said, trying to figure out the exchange Jasper and I had. "You're getting _him_ a _Viper_. A _Dodge Viper_, as in the really, really nice car?" Emmett said with utter confusion. I chuckled at him before continuing to pack leaving Jasper to tell him the significance of the Viper.

"It was an investment of sorts. I paid for Edward's first year tuition deposit with my savings. So in return, he's going to get me sports car," Jasper explained mischievously as a disappointed and sad expression appeared on Emmett's face.

"Why didn't you come to me for money help?" Emmett whined, probably wondering why he wasn't offered the same 'investment' deal I gave Jasper. I shrugged my shoulders and chuckled inwardly. There are many reasons why I wouldn't go for Emmett for financial help. One, he didn't have money to start with after he spent it on who-knows-what. Two, Emmett would've asked for something insanely extravagant in return like a new house with a plasma screens in every room.

"Hey, get a goodnights sleep, your plane leaves at six in the morning tomorrow", Jasper said, before tugging Emmett from his chair and out of the threshold. I didn't have much to pack to begin with so I managed to fit the few suits and clothes I had in a small suitcase and the rest in a duffle bag.

The cheap glow-in-the-dark stars illuminated as I lay in bed, staring at the star-filled ceiling. I remember the day that I jumped from my bed to tack on the stars because I wasn't tall enough. It was a childhood memory that was suppressed for so long and now that it came out, memories of this house overflowed me.

I remembered the night that I won the medal for the fastest runner in the school and then I broke my arm fighting with Emmett over a stick of gum at the top of the stairs. Saturday mornings were my best childhood memories. When Jasper and Emmett were away and my father was at the office, I would play my mother's favourite songs on the piano as she read a book or baked cookies and cakes. She loved to cook and damn, was she good at it

I don't play the piano anymore. It's too time-consuming. If I recall correctly, the last time I played piano was when I was with Bella. Honestly, I forgot hat she looked like except for her eyes. It held a sense of comfort and warmth. If you were to place me in front of millions of girls, I would find Bella for her eyes.

In my mind, Bella never died. She never was sick. But I have to face reality when I say that I lost my chance to be with Bella. I don't regret my choice because she would've died eventually and I would be lonely without a stable career. I think that choosing this over Bella was better.

"Edward, get your ass down here! Just because you're some big shot lawyer now does not mean that you can be late for your plane!" I heard a thundering voice coming from downstairs called out. I tilted my head slightly up from my pillow and looked outside to see that it certainly is morning.

"I'm up!" I shouted back in return. We were soon saying our short goodbyes once again outside of the terminal. I turned to walk through the gates until Emmett's voice filled the air which attracted many bystanders. "Bye Eddie! Have fun on your trip and good luck!"

* * *

"Please buckle your seatbelts before we take off", the flight attendant announced, wearing a fake plastic smile. This was the second time that I've travelled to the Seattle Airport on first class, this time on better circumstances. "We will be departing from O'Hare International Airport and will shortly land in Seattle in one and a half hour." I heard the message repeat two times, both in an 'I-want-to pull-my-eyes-out' polite tone of the stewardess.

I spent most of the time on my laptop, going over the upcoming cases that my new clients have brought to me. I looked at the manila folder with disinterested as I always did with any other cases. Oh joy, a murder mystery I thought exasperatingly as I glanced over the information of the case. Usually it was quite obvious to see who is guilty or innocent, however, this case enthralled me.

I was defending a women that is the supposed killer, but what caught my attention was that she was at the scene of the crime, body covered with blood, but no murder weapon was found. I looked at the mug shots of the person that I was to defend. She was beautiful, amazingly stunning. Even with the horrible prison orange jumpsuits, she was devastatingly breath-taking. Her name was…

Wait, why isn't there a name listed on the papers? I shuffled through the papers frantically to find any trace of a name to identify this mysterious woman. "My I have your attention; we will be landing in approximately five minutes. Will you please fasten your seatbelts, turn off all electronic devices before landing, thank you for riding on _American Airlines _and have a nice day."

At once, I quickly stashed my laptop and papers into my bag while fastening my seatbelt. After we landed, I got my luggage and was escorted into a private garage adjoined to the airport by a courtly man. "Mr. Masen, Mr. Moore would like you to have this vehicle as a token of his appreciation."

"Thank you", I muttered before sliding the keys off of the man's hand. I circled the car a few times before the reality sunk in. I now have my very own Aston-Martin. I must be very important to this company if they feel that they actually need to send me one hell of a car to show me their appreciation. Hell, I would have been fine if they sent me a fruit basket.

"Sir", the same man stood straight-backed, clearing his throat to get my attention. "Attached to your key is your house key. Directions to your new house are programmed into the GPS in your car. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call the number on this card. Have a good day sir." He finished off, handing me a business card and bowing before leaving the garage floor. Who bows? I felt like some king or something. I am not that important.

I felt a broad smile appear on my face when I looked at my Aston-Martin Vanquish. The tinted windows showed my reflection perfectly on it as though it was a black mirror. The click of the door echoed throughout the garage as I opened it slowly. The last time I was an Aston-Martin, I wasn't even paying attention to the car, and I was focusing on the outcome of my 'life changing' decision. Maybe this time, I would be more appreciative of this fine car.

* * *

Zooming in and out of lanes, I came to a stop in front of the beautiful town house in the middle of Seattle. The dark red bricks covered the residence and trees lined the sidewalks making an overcast of shadow. I walked into my new house expecting it to be just okay. It was more than okay, it was amazing. The marble floors, the stainless steel appliances and the overly-expensive contemporary furniture adorned the house. I knew I was going to have a fun staying in Seattle.

I looked around the spacious office floor and found that everything has been set up. The conference room, the front desk, and the many offices had already been furnished and that leaves me to hire my team of assistants, paralegals, and colleagues to work with. I quickly found my very own office that had floor-to-ceiling windows and a large mahogany desk in the centre. A bookshelf full of legal books filled one wall.

Once again, I took a moment to take in the success that I had acquired, the sacrifices that I had to make to get here. It didn't take long to build my team of employees. I was apparently a threat to most of the law firms established in Seattle already and once people found that out, the best of the best lawyers and paralegals wanted to work for me. All I had to do was go through tons of interviews, applications, and resumes. As the lawyers poured in so did the clients.

"Mr. Masen, we have this one case that was never resolved", Jack, my assistant said while looking through the list of cases that we have to complete as soon as possible.

The first day Jack came into my office, he was dressed in tan cargo shorts and a deep green button-shirt. His shaggy blonde hair reminded me of Sebastian. For that fact and that alone, I was dead-set against hiring him. Fortunately for him, I was in dire need of an assistant and his resume was outstanding.

"Which one?"

"The defendant is a supposed murderer but she wasn't found with a murder weapon therefore this case could be won by a thirty-seventy chance with odds against us." He calculated quickly. I reached for the manila folder. Oh, I remember this case, I forgot all about it.

"Can you please but all my other cases on hiatus while I try to finish this case?" I announced.

"Certainly sir" Jack responded, leaving the office building to do his task. I looked at the contents of the folders and decided to take my client a visit at the county jail.

It was apparent that I don't belong in a setting of the jail – neither did my client. Her blonde hair was perfectly straight and shiny like she came out of a shower a mere minute ago and her face had no flaws to conceal with make-up. She looked at most only seventeen. The only thing that gave away that fact that she was in a jail was the vibrant jumpsuit.

"You're my lawyer?" She asked with amusement. We sat in a secluded, window-less interrogation room with concrete walls, concrete floors and metal table and chairs. Everything about it felt cold. Through a small bullet-proof glass in the door, I saw a burly guard standing by the door. "Aren't you a little too young?"

I shrugged. "Just because I'm young doesn't make me a horrible lawyer. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't say what my name is. But if you must know, it's Caroline. Caroline Thorne" Her pale blonde hair was striking against her fair skin. I was expecting blue eyes, but what I was seeing was something I thought I never see again – the marbleised colours of red, topaz, and black. A lump in the back of my throat made it hard to swallow and breathe. She's just like Alexander.

"You seem to know what I am now." A sad smile appeared on her face as she measured my expression. "I'm glad you of all people are my lawyer Mr. Masen. You'll understand that the murder was a mistake. I was…I was only…" She stammered and stuttered as she was overwhelmed with different emotions.

"I usually have better control… I don't know…" She continued to rant on in a barely audible whisper. I didn't know what to do, it sounded like she was about to break down into tears, but all I heard was sobbing but no tears, a tearless cry. I leaned against the cold grey walls, waiting patiently for her _moment _to pass by.

"Umm…Caroline, do you have any relatives that I can contact to help you?" I awkwardly said, not knowing how to console her while she was still sobbing. She nodded.

"Can I have their phone number for references?" I asked and again was responded with a nod. Hold on a minute, I didn't want to ask Caroline for her family's phone number. Why did I even ask that?

She reached out her hand, signifying for the cell phone and asked me if she could use it for a quick phone call. I couldn't say no, she was only a helpless teenager. A chain of words left her mouth so quickly that I didn't even have a chance to comprehend what they conversation is about.

A minute after she hung-up, she looked intently at my cell phone. "My family is expecting you. Call them for directions." She said before a guard came in to tell us that the time is up and visitations only last ten minutes. He took her away and once again, her sad expression stained her face.

"Wait, five more minutes", I demanded. The guard is blatantly ignoring me. "Hey! Give me five damn minutes with my client!" I yelled out louder. He looked back, curiosity filled his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked with a rude and rough manner. I slipped a fifty out of my pocket and held it out for him between my index and middle finger. "I want thirty minutes with my client."

The guard had a small grin and nodded. He led Caroline back into the cold chair where she was handcuffed to the table by a long chain. He took the fifty from my finger and proceeded out of the room without her. "Take as long as you want."

I didn't know why I even bribed the guard. One moment I was going to leave the room after the cop, and another I was pulling money out of my pocket. I looked over to Caroline were she had a melancholy smile on her face. "So you did feel it."

"Excuse me", I asked, baffled.

"My talent." She started. "As a kid, I was very shy and so other kids picked on me. In my head, I wished everybody would stop teasing me. So in habit, I would twist the world into my own way. So it was only certain that that trait is maximized. Now, I control people's actions with my own desire."

You must be kidding right? No one in this world has that amount of power. It took me a moment to realise the gift that this young girl had was real. She was dangers if she doesn't know how to control her thoughts and desires. I was surprised that she didn't want to use her _power_ to escape the prison.

"I know what you're thinking. I could only use this gift when I'm under extreme stressed or I'm overwhelmed and I'm too weak to break out of the cell", she explained. I nodded, still quiet, trying to comprehend what she explained to me.

"Caroline, how old are you?"

"I am forever twenty", she said, a bit cheered up. "Twenty is the perfect age to be transformed. At this age, you're not too old for heavy responsibilities but you're not too young to be taken as a child."

"Forever twenty eh? What are you playing at? I need a real answer right now so I can try to get you out of here", I told her. I remember the same feeling that I got from Alexander. Hearing Caroline talk was like that feeling, like your left out of the loop while they keep a secret or an inside joke.

"What? Didn't you say you knew what I am? Your heartbeat quickened and your expression became scared when you…you must've known that I'm a vampire." The dumfounded Caroline said. Her last words were a bare whisper and I felt sick to my stomach.

* * *

**Author Notes: Love to hear feedback, so click on that button and start commenting!**


	11. I'm Yours

**Chapter 11 - I'm Yours  
**

**EPOV**

It was Thursday. If someone asked me what time it was I wouldn't be able to answer them because honestly I don't. All I do know is that it's Thursday and I should be in my office, overlooking an important case. But instead, I reached for the bowl of popcorn that is perched against a pile of pillows.

I sat idly staring at the plasma TV that hung on my living room wall. The ringing of the phone and the tapping on the glass from the rain became distant as I only concentrated on the movie that I was fixated. The only excuse that I could make up for taking this day off is that I'm doing research for my client. Watching vampire movies is research. I dare not say that I'm slacking off and taking a break from work, but just doing research to make it easier on my conscious.

I watched Dracula, Underworld, and all the fake Hollywood movies I could find at _Blockbuster_. It was quite interesting to see how vampires are depicted as cold, murderous and ugly creatures of the night. Caroline, Alexander, and the Cullens are the total opposite. Alexander maybe is on the scary side, but nothing like Dracula.

The phone rang again, and I was reluctant to pick up the phone, but I eventually pressed the paused button and picked up the phone. I bet it's one of my impatient assistant who tried reaching me for the last five hours, wondering where I am on this work day.

However, it wasn't Jack nor was it anyone I expected to call and beg me until I come to the office to figure out a problem that everyone is incapable of doing. It was a man named Michael Thorne, Caroline's brother.

_"Drive exactly fifty miles north after turning onto Hamilton Street and if you drive slowly, you will see a small unpaved road, turn onto it and drive for three more miles" _I repeated the directions at least twenty times in my head after my conversation with Michael, Caroline's brother on the phone. I concentrated on the road and nothing else. I didn't want to think about what I discovered from Caroline. I didn't want to believe it at all.

I don't want to think about what I would find in the house. Maybe a coffin or two with humans surrounding them while they drink blood in wine glasses like in _Underworld_. Maybe I'll find everything to be made up of stone and marble where they lure humans in a drink their blood like in _Interview With The Vampire_.

I've been driving for at least thirty minutes in the rain and finally I found the unpaved rode. I didn't want to drive my new Vanquish into the rode, afraid that I might damage. I could always get out of my car and walk in the rain up the three miles but I looked at my new suit and decided that I should drive up.

Half up the three miles, it became paved again and that paved road led to the house. The word house couldn't be used to refer to the monstrosity of a palace that was before my eyes. I expected a wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere with trees in close proximity of the house. Who knew there is a mansion deserted from civilisation tucked away with nature?

I got out of my silver car where a million raindrops shot right down to me like bullets - small, wet bullets. It took a moment to walk up the perfectly trimmed lawn where I saw the house clearly as I walked closer. It's a white house with black shutters to contrast the colour. It had an Ancient Roman-style influence, evident in the columns that held the gables up, but it also incorporated many French designs. It was nothing like you would find in the middle of the forest in Washington State.

"Welcome Mr. Masen, we've been expecting you", a man said with a light French accent, who I assumed was Michael. "Please, step in and make yourself comfortable in the living room."

"Hello Mr. Thorne," I said with a friendly tone. Michael Thorne, like his sister, had blond hair but his was cut shortly and is neatly sleeked back. He also has a piercing stare that had the ability to scare you to death if you weren't careful.

"Don't be so formal, call me Michael," he said, obviously trying not to be so terrifying like a vampire should be. It was as if they're trying to be humane and undetectable in society. "Our coven leader isn't here currently, but he did show a deep interest in your law firm. He insisted that we enlist your help when it came to my sister."

I stayed quite, looking around the living room where I sat on a leather armchair, facing a large plasma screen. The room was bright, not something that you would expect from a house of 'creatures of the night'. From the chair, I could see the stairs that winded upwards to a balcony on the second floor that overlooked the living room and many rooms attached to this one. It was a multi-million dollar house that would make Donald Trump envious.

"I hear that you know our," he hesitated most likely to find the correct words. "Way of living."

A moment went by when I realised that I am in a house of blood-sucking vampires. My heartbeat quickened and I heard Michael stifle a chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes. Caroline isn't the one to kill humans, see, she was barely transformed therefore her restraint is rather difficult."

"I understand, but it's going to be hard to present to court that someone sucked the blood because it was appealing to them," I said rather sadistically.

"You make it sound like it's crueller than it actually is Mr. Masen," Michael said lightly. As soon as he said the last word, a loud thud came directly above us, on the second floor. The dangling chandelier above us shook from whatever made that noise.

"Oh, don't mind them, it' s just Isabella and Zachary fighting again, they can never get along" he said, ready to dismiss it entirely. "Now, let's focus our attention on Caroline's situation."

The sheer sound of her name triggers regret deep inside me. Even though it couldn't be the same person, I felt sad just thinking about her sudden death. I presume that by now, at age twenty-two she would have died, or is suffering from whatever illness she has. I have to move on though; I inwardly berated myself for thinking about her when I have business to do.

"Edward, are you alright?" Michael asked with a hint of amusement. "You seem very distant right now."

"I'm fine now. Let's move on shall we?" I said casually, instantly changing the topic. "From what Caroline told me, I prepared an alibi that states that she didn't actually commit the crime but rather, she just was an innocent bystander that felt sympathetic towards the victim. Therefore she stooped over the dead body crying."

"But vampires don't cry sir", corrected Michael.

"For her sake, we're going to say that she cried", I said, my voice showed a slight impatient tone.

When I finished, I looked up to Michael to see him pinching the bridge of his nose and his other hand, violently clutching the arm of the leather chair. His eyes were shut, as it was evident that the struggle to maintain civilised was hard. Every second that went by, I saw more and more of what a real vampire is. They're blood thirsty, eyes coal black and teeth baring, ready to attack its prey.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me for saying this but, you have tantalising scent of blood." He explained with the same sad smile that Caroline gave me the other day in the county jail. "But don't worry, I don't drink from humans. I'm not a normal vampire as you can see."

"What do you drink then?" I asked quietly.

His face contorted into a painful smile as lines on his face went one way from the smile and another from the tenses of his muscles. "Our coven leader met this incredible man in the early nineteenth century and he showed him another way of living. That man feeds off animals to obtain blood and therefore, human blood does not tantalise him. Odd isn't it?" Michael said with awe, his fingers still digging into the chair even deeper. "However, the first -"

"Does your coven leader have a name?" I interrupted with my curiosity.

"Of course he does. But under this circumstance, he does not wish to have his name spoken under your presence", he said, confused at his leader's intentions as much as I am. The silence between Michael and me caused an uncomfortable feeling with his hunger became stronger. But I bet he doesn't feel as scared as I am with his onyx eyes, carefully scrutinising me. "I think it would be in your best interest if you wait for him here."

"Is he going to take long because I have other cases to take care of", I asked just as soon another crash came from upstairs followed by another after another.

Michael forgot about our conversation for a second and rushed out of his chair until turning to me, "I am truly sorry, but excuse me, my family is being a bit rambunctious" He then vanished. I waited at my chair patiently waiting for his return and scrutinised the room that I was in thoughtfully to pass the time. I noticed there was no doors but archways that leads from a room to another, all linked together.

A girl passed by an archway which caught my eye. Even though she was going extraordinarily fast I could that it was a girl from the trail of dark brown hair that flew wildly as she ran somewhere in the house. I got up from the leather armchair, wondering if I should follow her. A part of me wanted to stay and just wait for Michael, the other part wanted to follow. Against my conscious, I followed her.

Through the maze of this enormous house, I was able to barely follow the girl. I don't even know why I did; you can say that I was curious. As I was following her, I noticed the rooms in the house. There was everything but coffins or spider-webs and Gothic style houses. I ended up in the library where I found the same girl reading. She was facing towards the window so I didn't see what she looked. Probably exceedingly gorgeous like everyone else in this family.

"What do you want human?" She asked coldly, her face still in the book. Is it that noticeable that I'm human?

"Well, you're part of Caroline's family, so I need a testimony of where you were on that day." I said covering up my curiosity with something law related so it doesn't seem as strange that I followed her.

"Look, I'm sorry for being rude, but, " She said while turning around to face me and she froze. I think my heart stopped or I must be going insane. I don't think that I took drugs in the last twenty-four hours, or did I? Am _I_ in heaven? Do lawyers even go to heaven with the number of lies we tell?

It was Bella. Or does she like to be called Isabella? But whatever her name is now, it was most definitely her. I remember vividly how beautiful she looked but right now, she was drop-dead gorgeous. Her mahogany hair shined and all her other features became heightened. Her face became more angular and every flaw that she must've had disappeared. I stared at her ember eyes as I tried to figure everything out.

Alexander. He gave me a choice to spend the rest of my existence with Bella over my career. I choose my career and then he left me alone so I can continue my goal in life. But if I did choose Bella, then we would have been turned into vampires together and she wouldn't die from her illness and we would have been happy together. What an idiot choice I made. _Damn it!_

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Her voice quivering from nervousness. What does she have to be nervous about?

"I'm here because this is the Thorne residence. And Caroline is in jail for murder so I'm defending her in court." I said matter-of-factly as though the reason I'm here is evident.

"Oh. If that's the case, can you please leave this room right now?" She asked more politely than when I first entered the room, but nonetheless, cold.

"Why, did I do something wrong? Did I say something that was wrong?" I asked, my voice had a trace of disbelief. She looked down at the novel that she was reading before slamming it shut.

"Stop being so full of yourself. You can say the sweetest things but your intentions are always wrong." She said sadly, as if she didn't want to believe the words that she was saying herself.

"And _you _know what my intentions are?"

"You don't care about anything but advancing in your job. It's pathetic you know." I honestly have to say that it hurt. It hurt a lot when words like that are coming from Bella - the only person that I actually cared about besides Jasper and Emmett.

"I see that I am unwanted, but it was good seeing you. Oh, and Sebastian dropped out of college six months after you broke up with him. I think he's in a mental institution now for eating disorders," I stifled a chuckle after barely getting out the last word. Bella gave me an incredulous look before bursting into a fit of laughter herself.

"Wait, can I ask you a question?" She said as I rounded to corner of the door. I poked my head back into the library, wondering what that question might be. Once she knew that she had my attention, she asked one of the most difficult questions I have ever been asked.

"Why didn't you choose me?" My mind went blank. A second passed. I tried to answer it in my head before saying it out loud to her. Another second passed. I couldn't think of anything worth saying. I think the sad part about this is I couldn't answer the same question three years ago.

"The question I think you're looking for is, why did I choose my career?" I retorted with a smile, at this point, my whole body was in the library and not just my head. She raised an eyebrow. My smile faded once I realized that this was not a laughing matter. I heaved a sigh and leaned on the wooden wall.

"Alright, Bella, I'll tell you the real reason why I didn't choose," I paused to clear my throat, "You over my job were because I felt scared. You made me feel something that no one else did and I didn't know what that feeling was so I ran away from it. I choose the thing that I knew was more secure."

A moment passed before she even showed emotion. Her face held an almost remorseful look to it, but at the same time, I could tell that she was angry. What could she be thinking? I could never tell.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. "I'm sorry if you're offended that my career was my first choice", I said when words didn't escape her lips.

"That's fine," Bella said with a distant voice while staring off somewhere. She blinked a few times before composing herself again. "Let me get this straight. You wanted to choose me, but you didn't want to." I nodded my head in agreement.

Again with the silence. What was she formulating in her head? Bella is so cryptic. One moment she would have an angry expression on which I would assume she was pissed off at something, and another second later, she would be laughing at God-knows-what.

"Edward, do you believe in fate." I inwardly chuckled, but lightly smiled.

"Three years ago, in the piano room, you asked me that same exact question." I explained. "I was playing piano and you asked me."

I leaned against the wall and watched how she walked from one side of the room to another to retrieve another book on the shelf. She stopped to think and shook her head, causing a perfect tassel of her hair to move. "I don't remember."

"I figured, you forgot what you asked a minute after I replied." She shrugged her shoulders while falling down to the over-sized chair which looked comfortable and welcoming.

"Sit, I want to play a little game," Bella told me while gesturing towards the identical chair across from the one that she's sitting in. I did so, forgetting about Caroline's case completely.

"A game? What kinda game? Truth or dare?" She smiled, but went on, ignoring me comment.

"No, but here are the rules I'll ask five questions, you'll answer truthfully, and you'll do the same with me." She clarified. Oh boy, I could tell this isn't leading to anything good.

Bella commenced the game with a simple enough question.

We went at it for quite sometime, back and forth, back and forth like a never-ending tennis game. I mostly asked about life as a vampire and she would ask about my life after she '_died'. _She told me about Caroline, Michael, Zachary, and the infamous coven leader. I told her about my awesome six months at the law firm where i broke bones to get into my position of power.

Finally it was down to the last question.

"Do you love me?" My breath became shallow and I this is one question that I could answer, but can I just tell her directly? Her eyes burned into mine while she patiently waited for my answer.

"I knew I had some sort of passionate feeling towards you, but not until Alexander asked me to choose did I find out that I loved you with all my heart", I said. My head felt light like someone shoved some helium in there. It felt good to just let go of all the bottled emotion I held on to for three years.

"Edward, is it okay if I steal your last question?" She asked. I nodded my head, keeping quite. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Right now, you could ask me to anywhere at anytime and I'll be there." I replied whole-heartedly, knowing full well that I have a conference to attend for most of the day tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Like that little encounter with Bella and Edward? **


	12. Improvising On Life

**Author's Note: Contrary to belief, I have not given up on this story. Can you blame me when I got so caught up in life? I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – ****Improvising On Life**

**BPOV**

The weather was as good as it can get in the state of Washington – pearly grey skies and a refreshingly nice warm breeze, lightly blowing my hair around in different directions. I leaned over the railing, overlooking the expansive lawn from my balcony that was adjoined to my bedroom.

The constant thirst in the back of my throat tugged more and more as time flew by. This thirst will always plague me even if I want it or not. It wasn't something I had a say in, it wasn't something I asked for. But I should be grateful that it saved my life.

Three years seemed so long ago in my early human life. It felt like light-years away as the dim memories were replaced with the more vivid memories of this new stage in my existence. But there was one memory that I could never forget, even if I stayed for two-hundred years on Earth, I will always remember that one human memory – my funeral.

A knock came from the door and I returned into my room, away from the windy balcony. It was Zachary. He stood, leaning against the threshold of me room.

"Our house is being infiltrated by these bloody humans," he said while painfully as he fell over, drooping against the threshold and heaved a light sigh. "But this Edward bloke seems…interesting."

"Very," I said with distant eyes. My attention was focused on the conversation downstairs. _"I've prepared an alibi.." _

"You fancy him, don't you? That poor bloke." He asked as he realized I'm not listening to what he said.

"I don't like him," I said defensively. He lifted an eyebrow with a smug grin. Was I that much of a horrible liar? "I highly doubt that this is the same Edward Masen that I've known from New York. Besides the odds that there are two Edward Masens in the world is very likely."

Zachary, the most likeable of the rest of the coven, is my favourite out of the five other members. He had a sense of confidence and defiance that questioned anything that was right and true. He could make you feel like you belonged somewhere - somewhere special and worthy of living, or existing. He helped me a lot when I first was turned.

Alexander was the complete opposite of Zachary. Alexander made you feel insignificant. He would always put you into a situation where he could kill you with terror and fear. He was a man of authority and power and anyone who dared him would find that it wasn't a very smart decision.

Caroline and Michael was more of a mystery to me than anyone in this new found _family. _They tend to keep to themselves about there past but from what I've heard they just began to drink animals' blood not so long ago. After Alexander found Carlisle Cullen's idea of living so fascinating, he persuaded Zachary, who was hesitant, and Michael and Caroline who didn't bother trying until a few decades previous.

"Well, this lad is going to have heart-attack once he lays eyes on you." He said, rather calmly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, wondering what he meant of that comment.

"Either he's seeing the walking dead, or he's seeing the most stunning creature he's every seen." His wry smile was tugging his cheeks upward, making his adorable boy-ish face, seem cuter. "Let's take a gander and see if you 'members you, shall we?" He said before making a turn towards the living room. I stood there, once again, trying to make of what he said. Stupid Brit accents, can't ever tell what they're saying.

I jumped on him once I found out what he said. He was going to go downstairs to talk to Edward. To make a fool of myself and, most likey, himself too. The loud noise vibrated the whole house and without a doubt, made the humans heart falter and miss a beat. The chandelier beneath us shook violently with the impact of our bodies. "You are not going to talk to him, understood?"

"Ruin me youth _and_ fun. Sure, kill two birds with one stone, you are a very accomplished women Isabella, what do you have to say for yourself?" He said in a snide tone all with playful intentions.

"You have no youth; you're a rock, frozen at eighteen." I remarked.

"Oh boy, at least I get to vote for morons that are going to lead the States that one day is going to collapse from government corruption." He said, clapping his hands with false excitement. And then all playfulness drained from his face as fast as it came. I recognised that snarl that twitched his mouth, baring his white teeth. His coal black eyes. He was going to run for the lawyer. I knew that lawyers are horrible, but I don't think that they deserve to be dinner.

He was in the movement to run downstairs and hunt the poor human as I was already pounding my whole body weight on him and was able to call for Michael for some defensive help. From downstairs, I heard Michael hastily apologize and then was by my side in an instant.

"Keep him away, take him to the library," he commanded. I was running downstairs before he got out the last words. I thought of many ways to actually approach Edward. I could always go up and say 'hey, do you remember me? Isabella Swan?' But I didn't want to introduce my new self to him like that. I wanted to show him that I've changed; I wanted to show him that I don't belong in his life anymore.

I just thought he would follow me to the library; it seemed like a good idea. And eventually he did follow, slowly catching up with me. As I swiftly fell down onto the oversized leather armchair and opened a book, he came in, his heart racing quicker than normal. My mind raced a million ways to approach this situation. I found myself barking out roughly, "What do you want human?"

His breathe became sharp and he was able to choke out a response. I turned to look at him and I was caught by the maturity that he now held. It was like he aged ten years as he wore an expensive suit like Alexander with his hair politely trimmed so that his auburn copper hair was no longer dangling in his face. For most of the conversation, I improvised, trying to get him away from Zachary.

Edward was, for the most part, unaware of the dangers of coming here, in this house. My voice quivered a little after holding my breath and taking deep inhalation when I found air that wasn't contaminated by his sweet blood. Did he mention something about Sebastian Carter? Oh crap, I wasn't paying attention. I gave him a blank stare before laughing, but not because of what he said. No, it was because Sebastian was the last person I would remember in this new life. It seemed so long since I even remember his face.

"Wait, can I ask you a question?" I said, as I saw him make his way to the door. Until I hear that Zachary is controlled, I'm going to divert his attention as long as possible. I was thinking of a possible question until the perfect one came to mind. "Why didn't you choose me?"

His face grew pensive and thoughtful until it was completely still. Did I want to know the answer to this question? Of course I do. He gave me a crooked smile until giving me a half-ass response that I wasn't looking for. I stood there with a curious face until he was serious again.

"Alright, Bella, I'll tell you the real reason why I didn't choose," he hesitated to clear his throat, "You over my job were because I felt scared. You made me feel something that no one else did and I didn't know what that feeling was so I ran away from it. I choose the thing that I knew was more secure."

That seems like a fair enough response. But I'm sad that he didn't have the courage to just face his emotions and dive into something unknown like 'love'. If it _is_ love to begin with.

And then I began thinking about what Alexander has told me a few months back. _"There is no such thing as fate. Things happen for a reason."_ If things happen for a reason, then does that mean that Edward begin here, in Washington, a sign of something that would happen, or it once again, one of Alexander's doing?

"Edward do you believe in fate?" I asked, wondering if you too believed that there is no such thing as fate.

He smiled and avoided to answer it. Instead he said something about a piano room three years ago. I obviously don't remember it. It must be one of those human memories that has faded away and replaced with something more vivid and clear. I looked down at the book I held in my hand – _Persuasion_ by Jane Austen. "I don't remember."

I looked over Edward for a last moment until improvising a game that I was sure to take advantage of for my own gain, but how? I took one hand to gesture towards a chair so he could sit across from me. "Sit, I want to play a little game."

As I explained the rules to him, I was devising a question that I could ask him and get a true answer from. I started the little game with a few questions and answers. "When did you graduate New York University?"

"A year ago. And from there, I moved back to Chicago, got a job at a law firm, and here I am now." He said loosely describing his life with a certain caution. He looked out the window thoughtfully to think of a question for me. "Who are these people that live with you?"

"Hmmm…I could write novels about them and their lives if I could. Well, to start, all of them came from a different part of Europe at different time. Caroline and Michael are the only biological siblings in this family and they were originally from France. Zachary is from England, but was born around 1925."

He smiled and said, "It's fine if you don't talk about their life, I'll live."

"Well, there's _so much_ that they've been through and seen. It hard just beginning to sort out they're life. But I have another question for you. Why are you here in Washington?"

"Work. The law firm I've been with has expanded into Washington state so I've moved her to adhere to the development of the project." I said informingly. I bit my lip trying to piece together the logic that was behind this. The only thing I could think of was Alexander. He interfered with this some how some way. He couldn't just let Edward live his normal life like he wanted to.

Of course, Alexander never gives up something that he thinks will work out in the end, even if it takes a hundred years. The business that he started up in 1867 has still in full run to this day and that is where he's been getting his major income from. Now that is what I call serious patience. So, if he thinks that Edward and I belong together then, there's no stopping him. I think, as a vampire, you either grow patient with life or you are too exhilarated with the new found speed that you grow impatient.

"It's your turn to ask me a question." He interrupted my reverie. I almost forgot the purpose of this game when I was down to my last question. I wanted to test out Alexander's notion of Edward's true feelings for me with this crafty game I improvised. Maybe as a vampire, I could detect a lie easily from Edward than I would when I was human. Who knows how many lies Edward has told people to get where he is now.

"Do you love me?" I asked. Wow, can I say it any more straightforward than that? He stared in my eyes for a good minute, like searching for something that was never there. Most likely a hint of laughter and humour, but I looked at him with a gentle expression, wondering what he would say.

His response was certainly uncalled for, that's for sure. I was expecting him to say something that is completely far from the answer he gave me. But it the way he said seemed like it was straight from his heart, unfiltered by his mind.

"Edward, is it okay if I steal your question I asked him, hoping he would say yes. After knowing his true and exact feelings, I needed to see him again. "Are you free tomorrow?"

He leaned in, making the space between us smaller. With a crooked smile, he said, "right now, you could ask me to anywhere at anytime and I'll be there."

Can vampires become overwhelmed with emotion? Or hyperventilate? I thought I was going to burst with happiness when he said those words. It is so rare to hear Edward talk to me with such sincerity and whole-heartedly. The three times he has spoken to me like that was the more vivid memories of my human life.

I heard Michael from a distance away, probably in the forest with Zachary. "Isabella, I'm sorry for ruining this moment, but Alexander is back and he wants to meet Edward." I nodded involuntarily and discreetly as if Michael was there in the same room. I looked over to Edward who, apparently, noticed the gesture. "What happened?"

"Alexander is back." A horrifying look crossed his face.

"Trust me, he isn't that bad once you get to know him more. _He_ does bad things with good intentions." There are too many instances of this happening to recall.

I walked Edward back into the living room in silence, my hands behind my back. He seemed oddly tensed as he walked beside me. I wanted to reach my arms out and reassure him that everything that is remotely rel ated with Alexander turns out for the best. But, I couldn't. He would have been very frightened by lack of temperature.

"Relax Edward. Alexander won't bite." I said and then added, "you at least." I measured his expression, worried that I made the situation worse with my joke. His face turned grim as the joke started to sink in.

"We left at bad terms last time we saw each other, and he isn't the exact person I want to see at this moment." He commented. Ah yes, the infamous kidnap that Alexander has mentioned years previous. I presume that Alexander wanted to be a movie star at some point of his life because of these movie-like set-ups he plans out. He does have the money to do so after all.

"Would you prefer if I stayed around while you talk to Alexander?" I asked. He nodded very appreciatively. I found myself leading the way towards the room dedicated to Alexander's piano. Yes, a whole room dedicated to one ignoramus piano. I knew that Alexander would be there, like always. As we came close to it, Edward's eyes lightened up as the vibrato of the notes echoed across the halls. I smiled as I saw Edward's reaction like a little kid when given a chocolate bar.

I knocked on the door lightly, knowing that Alexander would have heard over the loud piano. Not waiting for Alexander to open the door, I turned the knob letting myself and Edward in.

"Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu?" Edward asked as he recognised the song that was being played. Alexander stopped playing and gave a small, polite smile.

"Edward, oh Edward, I must say that you are well versed in classical music. But yes, this piece is of course Frédéric Chopin's famous in my opinion. But I am however biased to that comment because I, myself, wrote the first movement for him as he was off..." He drifted away from what he was orignially going to say, deep in thought. Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

I nudged Edward a little with my elbow when I saw that he was frozen by surprise after hearing what Alexander said. I have learned that with this special and peculiar family, nothing can surprise me any more. I am unfazed when it comes to the history of Alexander in particular.

"Isabella, can you accompany Zachary in his hunting expedition. I believe Michael is visiting Caroline and giving her blood packets now." He said in a gracious manner. Understanding came across Edward's face as he realised why Caroline was able to survive without hunting for blood for a long period of time.

But I was very uncertain of leaving Edward's side after telling him that I would stay by while Alexander talked to him and it was apparent that I was unwanted in this conversation when Alexander sent me as far as the woods not to eavesdrop, it's very hard not to when we're a vampire.

The last thing I heard before entering the dense woods of the forest was, "Has everything you wanted come true? Or do you wish…"


End file.
